Into the night
by ReadyRead
Summary: People from all over the world come here to New York to lock horns with one another. Its a cesspool of criminals looking to get over on each other. Everywhere there is a turf war brewing A.U story Eventual RockxRevy
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

A.N I do not own Black Lagoon. This is merely the works of a fan with too much time on their hands.

Although this work of fiction is rated M for its maturity I will throw in a disclaimer that the contents will deal with heavy language, adult situations involving abuse violence, alcohol and drug consumption and etc. So basically what you might expect from a Black Lagoon fic. Enjoy guys!

Chapter 0 Prologue:

While most kids her age were at home being forced to do choirs and homework by their overbearing parents, she was out wandering the city streets past midnight looking for a place to rest. No mother to call her in as the lamps flickered past dark, no father to round her back into the safety net of a stable home. The only thing close to family she held was the .9mm she stuffed into her pocket for safe keeping's for anyone who might try to fuck with her. For a young girl living on the streets, surviving on dirty air and dirty money, stealing became as proper as Sunday school. Killing was as easy as breathing, and lying was second nature. Revy inhaled, taking a drag of a cigarette, thinking of how many souls would take in their last breath tonight lying in the gutter, not to be missed by many. As much as a kin the night seemed to be to her, she could only loath it. All the scum seemed to seep from beneath the gutters to dance in the streets at night but she was among them and in her eyes just as bad. In the winter she would slip into a musty yellow cab with a plastered **Lagoon** sign on the side. Number 00019, Dutch's old cab number. He was the closest thing she had to a friend, and the only man she could trust. Other times she would make her way up town to sit in the park watching people come and go all smiling faces and she thought for a moment what it would be like to be one of them. Staring at the twilight, she sighed. Sometimes it was easy, if for a moment to forget that she wasn't one of them.

* * *

For as long as he could remember, Rokuro Okajima always felt lonely. By junior high he began to stick his nose in a book more than stick around after school for his friends. His family albeit normal, beneath the surface was an empty shell void of love. The love of a mother, the guidance of a father felt forced as if part of a sense of duty and routine. His life had been one full of faux smiles, and forced emotions. As a kid he would do anything to please his parents to get a glimmer of emotion, anything that would make them swell with proud in their youngest son. After graduating at the top of his grade school, his father stood next to him lightly patting him on the head with congratulations. And as limited as it may appear, to him it meant everything. A sense of a human connection he long felt starved of. So he shut himself inside, cramming for hours to make his mother and father proud, hoping to achieve top of his class to win a look of endearment from both of his parents.

Whenever he got hurt during his younger years, he would cry to his mother, looking for comfort from the pain of the world. He used to watch tv shows where the mother would hug her children, kissing the pain away and holding them with comfort wondering if she would do the same. But instead, she would look at him with sympathy and grab him by his shoulders telling him he would be fine.

He began to feel jealous of his other classmates and the stories of their parents. Seeing them hold hands towards their way home from their mothers. The smiles and feelings of something real, the feeling of love.

By the end of high school he felt like a burn out. The classes bored him to tears, especially in philosophy. After spending time reading over existentialism, stringing a few quotes together to make up a final senior project, he paused. While most quotes seemed childish, or far fetched, the one that seemed to bother him the most came from an existentialist philosopher who once said, _People are like dice, we throw ourselves into a direction of your choosing._This concept always seemed foreign to him, seeing as how his parents already threw the dice for him. As far back as he could recall his life had been mapped out into four areas. Go to school, get into college, then get a good job working for the government and lastly settle down with a nice girl and start a family. For decades it seemed to have been the Okajima lifestyle. To live in a safe community of like minded individuals who had the same aspirations, the morning commute to the same monotonous place of employment, and once in a while indulge yourself in a night of entertainment.

After failing the entrance exams he realized his parent's low expectations of him. In just that instance, all of the years of late night cramming, the pressure of making them proud, and the illusion of a good life seemed to fade from his mind. All together, he stopped trying.

After failing the exams and coming home, seeing the look of disappointment on his father's face after receiving the news he felt the disconnection taking place. He was no longer on the path set for him and it felt liberating. Eventually he got into college and graduated with a law degree with a business minor but after having time to reflect on his next achievement, he decided to pick up the dice his parents long held and decided to take his life into his own hands and threw the dice as far as he could. After graduating he packed up and decided to head to New York, the city that never sleeps. The concept of America seemed ideal for him. The sense of freedom of choice, the land of opportunity spoke to him. He found an internship at a company paying just enough to afford a one bedroom apartment close to the china town district. Roanapur bay apartments.

After packing up everything he owned and making his way to Roanapur avenue, full of excitement and wonder he realized, that maybe, just maybe looks can be deceiving.

"Hi, I'm..Is this Roanapur Bay Aparments?"

The office office manager, looking up from his newspaper sneered at him.

"That's what it says on the sign doesn't it? You can read, can't you?"

Taken aback he shook his head. "Its just that, on your website..

"Look are you looking to rent a room or not?"

* * *

His room was on the second floor in the corner. He winced at the stairs beneath him creaking while trying not to drop all of his belongings. Unlocking the door, he took a look around dropping his bags in the living room.

"What a mess", he sighed. But looking out the window in his bedroom down towards the busy city beneath him, he couldn't help but smile. He was on his way towards getting his citizenship and leave his past behind him for good.

_A.N Hope you guys enjoyed. Just a brief intro of whats to come._


	2. Chapter 2

A.N I do not own Black lagoon.

Well here's the first official chapter of the story. Rock and Revy will finally meet and a deal of some sort will be made.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

New York, the city of lights. Rokurou didn't have too much of a problem adjusting to the bustling city lifestyle, if anything it reminded him of home. But at times, when he opened his eyes in the morning to his low end apartment room he felt as if he was transported to another world. A world filled with diversity. Different sizes, ethnicities, languages. Black faces, white faces, brown faces. To women who were taller and bulkier than him and men smaller than his stature. Children speaking different languages and English slang words he hadn't quite picked up just yet. The uniformity of his home, being just one out of a crowed of like minded Japanese businessmen seemed so far away. In New York, he stuck out like a sore thumb. In a sea of people, he might disappear into the numbers, but up close in a small room of his coworkers, he felt like an alien. The smiles of interest they greeted him with, letting him know he was the token new kid in the office. A foreigner to them from an exotic land they only knew of from movies.

Shaking the thought, he left Roanapur avenue, heading towards the China town district to explore the local shops. China town was definitely different from the other areas closer to his job. Street vendors were everywhere, yelling loudly towards the crowds of on goers, encouraging people to come enter their shops. Men outside playing chess, children running in the streets trying to peddle toys and tokens of souvenirs. The smells of food and the sounds of music being played in the shops. Looking at the smiling faces carrying on a conversation, he felt like an outsider looking in.

Looking upward at the bright neon signs of a corner store, he entered. Traveling as far as his feet would carry him, he made his way to the back of the store looking towards the varieties of imported beer. Scratching his head he sighed, he hadn't had this much of a choice at home. He wasn't sure where to start. Suddenly he heard the sound of a can dropping to the floor rolling towards his foot. Spotting a young woman looking in his direction, he bent down to give her the can.

"You dropped something miss."

Turning towards him, she had a scowl in her face with displeasure. Snatching the can from his hand she stuffed it into her pockets quickly.

Tilting his head towards her with confusion and displeasure she looked his way, with a threatening glare placing her index finger against her lips with a snarl. "Keep it down dipshit."

Jerking his head away from her direction, he kept moving listening to the sounds of the door closing behind her.

As the sun dipped into the twilight, he decided to head home before he ran into any trouble. As illuminating as the lights were during the night, he feared for his safety.

* * *

The night hadn't progressed much for him. Groaning in his bed at the loud sounds of the sirens ringing outside of his window, he shifted in his bed. In the first week of moving to New York, he began to realize just how dangerous the world could be. There were hookers out on the corner in broad daylight, drug addicts shooting up in the back alleys. The drum piercing sounds of sirens, gunshots and people arguing loudly on the streets made it difficult for him to sleep. Rokuro was starting to regret throwing the dice, seeing as how he ended up stranded in the cesspool known as Roanapur avenue.

Late in the night as he slept he heard shots echoing in the halls causing him to duck down on the floor. His heart, pounding against his rib cage he was frozen in fear. It was the first time he heard the sound of gun fire so close to his room.

"What was…that?"

Mustering the strength to get off the rugged floor, he put his ear to his front door, hoping to hear if the commotion was still lingering. Opening his door, looking out in the dark hallway he spotted a young woman dashing towards him knocking him backwards in his apartment

"Outta my way you dumb fuck", she pushed him on the ground entering his apartment.

Lightly closing the door behind her, she pulled out a gun cocking it aiming it towards him. "Don't say a fucking thing."

His breath hitched. At any minute he could be dead, brains splattered on the floor of cheap apartment miles away from home. His life was now in the hands of a young girl. Looking up towards her, she seemed familiar as if he'd seen her before. But before he could say anything, she cocked the gun shoving the barrel into his face.

"I don't want any trouble", he said putting his hands up.

"Well too late for that. Why'd you open your door in the first place dumb ass?"

Before he could answer, the sounds of voices echoed in the hallway. They both paused hearing the footsteps grow closer. The woman jumped, running into his bedroom, attempting to lift his window.

"What the fuck? Where's your fire escape?"She hissed in frustration. "This is by far the shittiest apartment I've ever seen." She complained, kicking the wall.

"What? You barge into my apartment and now you're complaining?"He winced, carefully picking himself off of the floor.

"I said keep it down dipshit", she threatened.

He flinched. He wondered if this is how he would die. It definitely was not as romantic as most of the movies he'd watch said it would be. No life story flashing before his eyes, no soft music to cue the end of his scene. He would die alone in the hands of a stranger with the knowledge that it would be another unsolved murder.

"Fuck fuck fuck", she placed her hands on her head panicking.

For a minute he forgot his life was dangling on the edge, all in the hands of a girl. She seemed to be running from some kind of danger herself. The men, outside the apartment door lurking for her would be the end of her. And for a moment, he felt pity for her. _Is this, Stockholm syndrome?_

"You're...the girl from the market aren't you?"

She turned around, eyeing him.

"They're looking for you aren't they?" He whispered, moving closer to her with his hands in the air.

"Fuck you", she hissed in a low tone just loud enough for him to hear.

"I promise I won't make any noise but you have to put that thing down."

"Or maybe I'll just shoot you here and be done with it."

"Well if you did that, they'd definitely hear you and know where you are."

"Then I'll wait til they leave then-

Her voice quieted down as a deep voice echoed in the hallway. The footsteps began to travel further and further from the door and the sounds of boots clinking against the steps made both of them sigh with relief.

He was relieved, as if a large pressure in his chest had lifted all together. The threat, the real threat of those men coming in and killing them both was now gone. All that was left was her.

"They're gone, but you might as well stay here for a minute at least til things die down."

He sat down on the couch looking at the girl. "I'm not going to do anything, I just…I just need a smoke to calm my nerves." His hands were shaking violently. It took him awhile to flick the cigarette just right. He leaned forward towards the shaky fire, taking a drag. Flicking the ash into the floor beneath him he coughed.

"Whats you're name." He tried to keep calm and say anything, anything at all to calm the girl down. He could tell she still was on edge.

"Really? At a time like this you want to hit on me? Screw you."

"Im sorry? Screw what?"

She laughed looking out of the window. "Never mind. You know nosey types aren't popular around here. Whats your deal anyway?"

"Deal?" He replied, head tilted to the side, cigarette dangling between his lips.

"Yeah you seem like a fish outta water. You're definitely not from here. I mean who fucking opens there door at the sound of gunshots?" She laughed. "You must be from some damn suburb in Jersey."

As if he was from a different world indeed. The young woman, dressed in dark jeans with rips and tears in the knees, wearing a purple hoodie with her hair covering her eyes that she at times pushed from her sight. Dark eyeliner under her eyes and piercing trailing up her left ear. Her mouth as foul as her attire. To her, in this world, he was different.

"Not even close", he gave a weary smile. "I just moved to the states a couple weeks ago, I'm from Japan."

"Japan huh?" She snorted. "You came along way just to end up in a hell hole like this?"

"Guess so, I had no idea how costly the standard of living really was here. I got a job that I thought paid pretty well and somehow still came up short."

"Pfft yeah. This place is not some rosey place they make it seem like on tv. But it's weird most Japanese live on the upper eastside or in some Jersey burb you must be the only dumbass to come here."

He decided to shrug off her insults that she seemed to come up with frequently.

"I guess so. My name is Rokuro. Rokuro Okajima. And you are?"

Peeking out the window she seemed relieved. The men must have left. Climbing off the bed she entered the front room towards him.

"Look, just because you saved my ass back there doesn't make us all chummy. As soon as these assholes get out of here I'm moving on so the less we know about each other the better."

He watched at the girl walked around his apartment. She definitely was pushy and overly aggressive. The gun that she held onto with a tight grip, the one that was shoved in his face was now laying snug on her waist. Arms to her side, he noticed a thick spot of blood seeping into her shirt. Drops of blood hitting the floor beneath her. Getting off the couch he decided to get a better look.

"Hold on there Mr. Japanese don't you get any closer", she pointed the gun wincing in pain. After seeing down the barrel of her gun for what seemed like the 3rd time, he began to feel less threatened by it. Whether he was beginning to cling to insanity or feeling cocky enough to push at danger. But he figured, if she hadn't killed him by now, then maybe just maybe he was in the clear.

"You're bleeding, that wound needs to be treated and..I rather not have you bleeding all over my floor", he finished with a sheepish smile.

Putting the gun snug on her waist she sighed. "Alright but don't you fucking try anything. I know about you Japanese men, perverts that like to fuck school girls."

He flinched at the comment, her words stung more than any bullet. He never heard anyone so blatantly aggressive although she was small in stature he was wary of her. Walking into the bathroom he took out his first aid kit his mother bought him.

"I doubt its deep, the fuckers didn't shoot me."

Grabbing her arm, holding up the sleeve to get a better look, he stubbed out the cigarette on the floor.

"So how old are you?" he said, looking towards her trying to defuse the situation a bit while gathering his first aid kit.

"Jesus you and you're questions."

"Hey those are the rules", he said softly.

She sighed "I'm 21."

He scowled with a look of disbelief

"Well you asked how old I am. What you disappointed I'm not jail bate?"

Taking out the ointment, she flinched. "Earlier what you said about Japanese men you didn't say young women you just specified school girls."

"Shit. Fine I'm 17. And almost an adult so what does it matter?"

"If it doesn't matter why did you lie?"

"Why the fuck are you giving me the third degree anyway? I'm the one with the damn gun." She yanked her arm out of his grip.

"Let me see your arm." He didn't know what the hell he was doing. Here he was trying to patch up an intruder that brought danger into his home. Patching up a girl that clearly threatened to kill him countless times.

"It doesn't appear to be too deep."

"That's what I just said dipshit."

"There's no need for name calling. I already told you my name."

"Look Mr Japanese this is America. You go around with a long fucking name like that and everyone's gonna look at you like a gaping fish. People here like simple names like Paul of Sam. The harder it is for them to wrap their brains around what the fuck kinda name you have, the harder you'll have here. Pick a nick name and stick with it. Tell them your name and then that you go by Rock and bam they'll just smile and slap you on a back. "Now that's a name I can say", they'll think."

He thought about it for a minute. Ever since he first came here everything she said seemed to ring true. His coworkers gave him that look always repeating his name struggling to remember. They would pause for a moment then try to force a smile before saying it was a lovely name.

"Right, thanks. I'll keep that in mind." He rubbed the back of his neck slowly. "So Rock huh?" He smiled

"Well that's all I heard outta it." She winced again at the bandage.

"Your arm should be fine, must have cut it on something sharp but nothing major." He lifted himself from the ground, grabbing his supplies.

"Rebecca", she said soflty.

"Hm?"

"My name, its Rebecca but I mostly go by Revy."

He smiled. Ok, Revy." The named rolled off his tongue easily.

"Anything else I should know about this place?"

"What am I, a fucking tour guide? Anyway, I should get going. Thanks for saving my ass back there."

17, the girl in front of him, with a pistol tucked in her pocket and a foul mouth and a bad attitude was still a kid in his eyes. At 17 he was studying for exams and playing baseball after school with his friends, he couldn't imagine the things she'd been through having to turned her into the woman she was today. He'd be lying if he said he didn't pity her. But more he wondered if and how long someone like her survived here on her own.

"H...hey wait."

His voice escaped him before he could have time to think. The girl, Revy, paused with a questionable look.

"You know, you could always come back."

Looking back towards him, she laughed. "What for?"

"I don't know...to talk. Criticize my apartment some more and maybe food somewhere". He rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn't sure exactly what he was trying to do. The girl was nothing but trouble and he had no idea where this conversation would go.

"You trying to pick me up or something because let me tell you-"

"No! nothing like that I would never."

She scoffed, then grinned at him placing her hands on her hips. "Calm down Rock I'm just testing you. There are some real creeps out here but you seem cool. Kinda a square but I'll just chalk that up to you being foreign." Gun laid snug on her waist he turned away sighing. "So Rock, I get food too right?"

"Su..sure. I'm normally home at 5 so you can drop by anytime after that."

"What are you getting out of this?"

"Hm?"

"If this is some kind of fucking charity you can shove it up your ass. And if you say its because you pity me then fuck you."

He never heard anyone swear as much as her. Every other word. It stung a bit knowing it was all directed towards him.

"As you can tell I don't exactly fit in here", he stumbled.

"You could say that again."

"But I was hoping you could help me. If you help me learn how to survive here you get all the free food you want that's it."

He expected the girl to laugh in his face and call him pathetic. He would himself if it wasn't so true. But instead of hearing another insult or her laughing at him, she stood there thought about it for a moment.

"Well I gotta say Rock, this is the most fucked up deal I've ever made but fuck it why not. But you better be a good cook or I swear I'll beat your ass for getting my hopes up. Now pass me a plate I'm fucking starving."

New York, the city of opportunity. Within the first week of living in the city, he had his fair share of danger. He wasn't all the way sure at the moment, but it seemed like he gained a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N Thank you all for the reviews and feedback. Critiques, comments and questions are always welcomed. Glad that you guys enjoy the story so far. Right now Rock is around the age 23/24.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon.

* * *

Tapping his fingers against the kitchen counter rhythmically, mimicking the clock besides him, he sighed. He was nervous, weary from the lack of sleep and anxious. With the little energy he had left burning dangerously low, he kept contemplating how the events from the night lead up to a 17 year old sitting in his kitchen with a gun on the table, and a mouth full of food. Peering at the ticking clock reaching closer to 1am he walked over to the coffee pot attempting to find a way to stay up. He wasn't the best at small talk, especially when they didn't have much in common. Leaning on the counter he snuck a glance at the girl sitting at his kitchen table scoffing down the food. The way she ate, it seems she hadn't had a proper meal in days, possibly weeks. It wasn't the best food he's ever made but to her, she didnt seem to care. _Revy_, he repeated in his mind. That was her name or rather her nickname. Her hair was pulled back into a short pony tail, giving a better view of her facial features. Her eyes were cold, but her features were soft. He couldn't even rack his brain on how such a small woman could exude such anger and aggression.

"What's with that look on your face?"

He froze. "Hm?"

She scoffed. "Jesus, you're just staring. Anyway its late, I'll be back tomorrow I guess."

"Wait". He paused. "We had a deal, remember?"

She laughed. "I thought you were joking, but alright", she sat back down at the table.

"You got a light, Mr. Japanese?" she said pulling a cigarette from her pocket. He stumbled, reaching for the lighter he placed in his pocket, handing it towards her.

"You like in a pretty shitty district. This place is a fucking cesspool. China town is about a couple of blocks down from here, which from earlier I see you've already been to. That's normally where I stay."

"So you're-"

"Chinese American. But before you go asking, I dont know a lick of Chinese. I was born in America, English is all I know. All I care to know anyway", Revy finished flicking the ashes on the table. "Might wanna stay away from the other districts you seem like you'd be better off in some coffee shop than a liquor store."

"I think I can manage", he noted defensively.

She scoffed. "Whatever, your funeral. Anyway everyone will try to rip you off be careful at the shops." Eyeing him she tilted her head. "Especially if you always dress like you did earlier."

"Its just normally what I wear to work. Just a shirt and some slacks."

"Well you might want to pack another pair of clothes or something. You walk around like that and your pockets are bound to be tapped."

"Tapped?"

"Pocketed, you'll get your shit stolen." She exhaled flicking the ashes once again. "You look like you have money, even though I know that's far from the truth look at this place."

He frowned at the remark.

"But to them, they only judge by what you wear. They'll think of you as some bean counter with big pockets. You dress like a sucker they'll treat you like one."

Watching the smoke dance around the light above them, the events from earlier in the week began to replay in his head over and over. The false smiles and overly friendly gestures he received from his coworkers and the vendors. He held onto his wallet as best as he could worried that someone might take his wallet. Especially after telling his coworkers where he lived, watching the sympathetic looks spread onto their faces.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice her getting up from the table, walking towards the front room.

"H..hey what are you doing?"

"Relax Rock I'm not trying to steal from you. I just wanted to see what kinda music you had."

He blushed at her accusation. "That's not what I-"

"What is all this crap?"

"Huh? Oh,"he said looking over her shoulder. "Just a few bands from home."

Revy sifted through his collection, tossing the cassettes and CDs carelessly beneath her.

"Crap...crap...junk..." She paused, holding a CD in her hand. "The beatles?" She laughed, "Man I didn't think you'd have this lying around."

"Yeah they're pretty great to listen to. I bought it a long time ago for this girl."

"A girl?" She snorted. "Rocky tried to get laid?"

"You know, just trying to impress her. I was in high school at the time. She loved their stuff so I busted my ass trying to find _Let i__t Be_."

_Let it Be_? What happened to _Abbey Road_? I mean I know this is their last album before they split and all. But who wouldn't want Abbey?"

"Well I didnt ask too much, its just what she wanted." He looked at the case, held firmly in her hands.

"You ever get laid?"

He shook his head. It was a stupid plan to begin with. The girl had a boyfriend and he was looking to score points before school was out. He spent weeks trying to muster the courage to give it to her and by prom he decided to not try at all. A missed opportunity and an endless guess at what if's.

"No, but I'm sure if I did, her boyfriend would have used that to have a great time."

"Oh man." Revy smiled. "I gotta teach you how to pick up a girl too, Rock?"

She took a jab at him playfully. He was getting used to the nick name that rolled freely off of her tongue. Just a few hours ago the woman in front of him had a gun pointed towards him, now all in smiles and a playful demeanor. He was starting to like this side of her.

Placing the CD into his stereo, she danced around the room freely as if she was the only one present. He was glad she was beginning to feel more comfortable and every so often he would find a smile on her face. He could tell she didn't come from a stable home. He couldn't think of any rational parents that would allow their daughter to stay out this late in the night with a stranger. Especially an older man she just met. Revy wouldn't speak much of her life and anytime he pressed she would shut down completely. He decided to tread carefully around the subject.

"Man we need to get you some music in here Rock it's too boring."

"I told you, most of the stuff I have is from home. Haven't gotten around to finding many American bands."

"Well you're now in the US of A. Time to get rid of all this weird foreign crap and get some real music. What you haven't found any friends to catch you up on this yet?"

"No, not really. I mean I go out with my coworkers but I'm still trying to get used to the way things are here. Hard to chat with people who always talks about pop culture."

"Sounds like a fucking root canal."

_Tell me about it,_ he thought to himself, agreeing with her. "I'll manage. What about you? It's a Friday night, well", he paused checking his watch "Saturday morning. I would have thought a young teenager like you would have some friends to catch up with."

She sighed looking at the back of a CD rubbing the case. "Here, she reached in her shirt pocket pulling out a Walkman. Walking towards the stereo she slipped in the cassette.

"It's a Hendrix, Zepplin mix. There's a rock station that has a hard on for those guys, spent all night trying to record this off the radio."

Another topic she skirted around. Family, friends, even what she did during the daytime, never seemed to slip from her mouth. Instead she seemed too caught up in the moment.

Nodding her head to the intro of purple haze, she looked back at him. "And don't mess up my tape while I'm gone or I'll beat the shit out of you."

Rock learned early on her threats were empty ones, or at least most of them. After being called names, and threatened by her he started to adjust to her combative nature. He began to realize, it was part of who she was. Instead of being offended or feeling threatened, he just gave her a sheepish grin.

Alright Revy, I promise.

* * *

_Shit_, Revy hissed. She had to go and name the guy.

Stuffing her hands back into her pockets, she walked out of the apartment complex. Closing her eyes she welcomed the cold breeze and the dead of the night while pulling her hoodie over her head. It was close to 2 in the morning and she spent more time than she expected in his apartment. After running from the Russians earlier she used the last of her bullets left with nothing but an empty clip and a full stomach. Now she was back on the streets, full of men caught in a drunken stupor and women running in groups laughing at another stale joke. Looking down at the empty magazine, she contemplated trying to pocket a few dollars for safe keeping.

Not too far from the apartment grounds, she spotted a man in a button down white shirt and a pair of brown slacks, passed out on the ground far from his group of friends. Reaching down, lifting his wallet from his pants, her thoughts tracked backwards to Rock. The first time she laid eyes on the guy he seemed like a fish out of water and definitely an outsider. She couldn't believe he moved from his happy little quaint home to one of the roughest neighborhoods in New York with the brightest smile on his face as if the world was his. He wasn't even remotely aware of how bad the neighborhood he moved into was. From the shootings to the murders, the area of Roanapur was the where the den of wolves resided.

Lifting the money from the man's wallet she tossed it towards the sleeping figure, trudging forward. Revy smirked. Rock looked desperate when he first offered her a place to crash. Why else would he willingly invite someone who barged into his apartment with a gun to keep coming back? But she was glad if it was anyone it would be her. She prided herself a bit knowing without her, he would be completely lost. She didn't want to owe anyone anything in life, especially not him. But she took his offer in return for looking after him, making sure he knew how the game worked. It also was a guarantee that she wouldn't ever have to go hungry again. The money she pocketed from strangers never seemed to be enough. Living on the streets came with a high price, and she was always left scrapping the bottom of the barrel. When she ran with Chang and the triads, the local mafia in her neighborhood, she would always score more money than she would on her on. But she was smart enough to know when and for how long to stay around them.

In the alleys behind the bright allure of the city, lied the scum, lurking in the darkness awaiting their next victim. But even with an empty gun, she wasn't afraid of walking around the city of the dead at night. After awhile, it became second nature. Cops didn't even dare to wander this far into the city, and as far as she was concerned, it was a good thing.

Walking towards the flickering neon sign on the corner, she spotted her destination for the night. The lagoon cab company.

Making her way around the station, she spotted the cabbies coming and going from the lot, lights flickering on and off. Old weary men, hoping to find enough money for the night to help support their bad habits and maybe have enough left over to make it another week. Walking into the building, towards the office door she spotted Dutch sitting with his back turned on the phone.

"Hey, you're not allowed to be back here." A man roughly grabbed her arm before entering the office. "The hell you think you're doing?"

"Let me go asshole", she jerked from his grasp kicking him roughly in his knee.

He let out a painful cry, tightening his hand around her. "You little shit."

"Reggie, the hell is going on out here?"Dutch exited the office looking at the two. Fixing his gaze towards her, he sighed.

"Let her go, I know her."

"But Dutch you said-"

"I know what I said, but she's cool. Just let go of her."

The guard sneered, pushing her.

"Call Benny, he said he got a dispatch from one of the guys out there. Might need your help."

Watching the man leave the office, she flipped him the bird as he turned his back.

"Revy" Dutch warned.

"Thought I'd find you back here big guy."

"Jesus girl, seems like every time I see you, you're always starting some shit. I take it you're not going home tonight?"

"And sleep under the same roof as those fucks? No thanks."

"Sometimes you have to hang your head low to get by for awhile. You only have a year left til its over."

"Dutch, she hesitated. Swallowing her pride she looked towards the man. That's why I came to you. I have a favor to ask of you."

He sat down in the chair, turning it in her direction. Taking his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose he scoffed.

"A favor huh? Seems like you ask a lot of those nowadays."

"C'mon Dutch. I won't cause any trouble for you."

"You mean anymore trouble?"

"Hey he started it", she replied.

"Ok Revy," he said wearily. The man was always calm, even in the most dire situations Dutch always kept his cool. She couldn't help but admire him for that.

"You can sleep here in the office tonight but you have to be gone by 7. Balalaika's coming by and I'm sure you're the last person she'd wanna see."

"Thanks big guy."

"And one more question. You're not running with Chang again are you?" He raised a brow, tapping his fingers against the desk with anticipation of her answer.

She snorted. "Don't see how that's any of your business."

"It's not", he said lighting a cigarette. "But, I need you to wipe your feet off at the door. I don't want any shit dragged into my home if you know what I mean."

"No Dutch, after one of his bum boys tried to fuck me I had to set him straight. Haven't seen boss man since."

"Damn. Told you those triad guys weren't any good."

"It's alright, I can handle myself you know", she added defensively.

"I know Revy. But you should try to avoid those situations. You're getting older now, after awhile you'll start to realize you're not as invincible as you think you are. Just something for you to think of, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." She replied climbing on the sofa. "Thanks Dutch, I owe you one", she said softly.

He turned back towards his paper work, nodding his head. "Yeah, yeah. Of course you do." He mimicked with a chuckle.

Laying on the couch in the office, looking towards the beaming lamp on Dutch's desk as he worked silently into the morning, she couldn't help but be bothered by it. The fact that a guy like him, a guy like Rock would be in a world like this. Guys like him, didn't exist in places like this. At least, not for long.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N Back again with another chapter, hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon

* * *

He hadn't heard from Revy since the day she barged into his apartment and he began to chalk it up to another passerby moment in his life while in New York. The deal that they struck, a trade of food for advice, as silly as it sounded he hoped she would have came back. He began to think of the thousand of reasons of why she hadn't, one being his food wasn't as great, or maybe she didn't really need the food that bad. She survived this far well without him, so the deal did not amount to much to her. But for him, it was his only lifeline. Trudging through the bitter cold winter, adjusting his coat, he sighed. The people of New York, just as the winters, were more brutal than in Japan. Although things began to fall into a routine for him that seemed eerily familiar, he couldn't shake the feeling. He traveled thousands of miles away from home only to find the feeling of loneliness with him every step of the way. Everything that he felt in the past, everything he vowed to change the minute he arrived on American soil, he desperately failed at overcoming. The only upside to traveling this far away from his home, was that he wouldn't have to see the look of disappointment plastered on the faces of his family. He was a fool, thinking that traveling to New York would cure his problems, but it was too late for him to back track out of the situation now.

The company he worked for in Japan originally was just a branch of an even larger corporation with its head quarters in New York. He tried to apply for one of the entry level positions offered in New York hoping that his credentials in Japan would earn him the title. Instead he received an internship that could promise him more if he exceeded their expectations. In short, although he may have been in another world, he ended up playing the same role to his dismay which was to bow to his superiors for points.

Entering the office he spotted the receptionist trying her best to stay awake.

"Good morning Marie", he waved to greet her.

"Morning Rock", she said wearily, taking her headset off.

In the office, he began to introduce himself as Rock Okajima, which after rehearsing the pronunciation a few times to himself, had a ring to it. His coworkers took to his nick name, often finding derivatives of the term to call him. But it was endearing for him to know that they saw him as part of the team instead of a token foreigner.

"Bad night?" He asked with a sympathetic look, handing her a pastry he bought. Marie was one of the first to latch onto him when he started out fresh. Her personality was very open and welcoming, making it easy to hold a conversation and feel comfortable around her. He could tell she empathized with him having family herself that migrated from Mexico not too long ago attempting to adjust to the culture. Marie gave him a rundown of the office life, everything from the gossip to personalities to avoid. Their relationship really gelled when she found out he could speak Spanish.

_Yo sabe un poco_, he would often say in a poor accent waving his hands in protest.

To which she often replied _Mierda!_ "Rock you're full of shit", as she would carry on the conversation slowly so he could understand.

Taking a bite of the pastry she sighed in frustration." You could say that again", she sighed, "the tenants above me decided to invite half the block over last night." She stirred her coffee taking another dose. "Anyway, how are things going for you?"

He hesitated. It hadn't gone well to say the least. With each passing day, he wondered how he managed to survive. The imminent sense of danger to walk the streets, especially at night kept him locked inside of his apartment and away from enjoying the night life.

"Well, the colder it is outside the better is all I can say."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't I know the feeling. I grew up close to Roanapur myself a few blocks down near Mott Street. The summers are the worst, anytime it was a nice day outside my mother forced me to stay indoors away from the trouble so I understand. Ask Jessica she knows."

Jessica, an older African American woman who was one of the three supervisors in the legal firm also found her way to him. She definitely had zero tolerance when it came to cultural insensitivity in the work place. Some of the employees tried to crack jokes about him, using offensive Asian stereotypes to which she was the first to defend him. The first words she ever said to him were, "Dont ever laugh or shrug off a tasteless joke to fit in. They say it's all in good fun and to be a sport about it, but its total bullshit." Back when she first started to work for the company as the first African American employee, they used to throw around offensive jokes just to see how she would react.

"What are you guys talking about?" She appeared, walking towards the box of pastries.

"Bad neighborhoods." Marie responded.

"Oh yeah, Flatbush all the way. Don't get me wrong, I miss the good times but after awhile you want to look for somewhere safer. You know Rock if you're looking for a new apartment in a better area, I know a few."

"Thanks. I'll catch up with you all later about that ok?"

"Alright, and don't forget we're having a meeting later today."

The social atmosphere at work began to pick up tremendously, but at the end of the day, most of his coworkers had families or significant others leaving him to go home to his empty apartment. He thought of dating again seeing as how the routine steadied, but then wondered what woman would dare to come over to his place if things ever got serious. So he decided to wait for the right opportunity.

Sitting at his desk looking down at the view of the city, he thought of Revy. After their run in he couldn't stop thinking about the mild manned woman with an unapologetic look on life. It was thanks to her that he began to change the way he perceived the world. From adopting a nickname to packing an extra layer of clothing when he went home. He even began to notice when someone was trying to haggle or rip him off. She definitely was different from anyone he's ever known and the curiosity of her kept him pondering.

Jolting out of his thoughts at the sound of his watch he groaned. _Its already noon._

He decided to head out for lunch.

"Bring me back something good Rocky", Marie yelled as he exited the office.

He laughed waving his hand in acceptance while making his way to the elevator. Suddenly he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Okajima-San"

He paused at the sound of his name. A sense of familiarity washed over him, as the soft voice hummed in his head. As much as Rock never wanted to admit to himself, part of him felt homesick. He turned to see a young woman smiling at him. Eager with excitement, he decided to greet her in Japanese, hoping to carry a conversation. He hadn't spoken much since his arrival. However he began to realize it wasn't her first language as she stumbled over a few pronunciations.

"I'm sorry", he interrupted this time in English, "I didn't mean to assume."

"It's alright. It appears I'm a bit rusty at Japanese more than I remember. I've heard so much about you, Rock is it?"

"Well, it's just a nickname that people seem to like. Rokurou Okajima was a bit difficult for everyone to remember so", he trailed off.

"I know the feeling", she smiled. "Yukio Washimine seemed like a mouthful to the office too so Yuki is what I normally go by."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really, I'm fond of nicknames. I was born here in the states so, I'm used to it. But if you want to go by Rokurou-"

"Either is fine." He paused. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go by his real name anymore. The name held baggage of his former life that he wanted to be forgotten. "Have you eaten yet? I was just about to head out to lunch."

* * *

They arrived to a small coffee shop a few miles from the office. He decided it would be best to find a more secluded area away from the bustling New Yorker's looking to get in and out.

"How has your time in American been so far?"

"Well, it's definitely been a challenge", he gave a weak smile. "It has its similarities to Tokyo for sure, but the culture is hard for me to adapt to."

"Yes, there are so many different languages and cultures here but overtime it'll get easier. If anything, it gives you more of a choice. There are many different communities here I'm sure you'll find a niche."

"I hope so. Earlier, you said you grew up in the states?"

"I'm first born citizen of my family, Japanese American. My parents moved here with a chance at a fresh start. My mother and father since then have been divorced and he decided to move back to Japan. My father took me there to visit as a kid but it's been awhile since I've been back. As you can tell, I'm not that great at speaking Japanese."

"If you ever wanted to", he paused rubbing his head, "practice speaking Japanese I'd be willing to help. Besides it's actually quite nice to have a conversation."

She chuckled. "Something to help when you're feelings of being home sick?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Talking to Yukio was easier than he imagined. The conversation never seemed to dull during their lunch. He was full of questions and curiosities about her and the city. While answering a few she held for him.

"Have you been down to Town Square yet?"

"No, I haven't surprisingly. I haven't been to any of the tourist attractions since I've been here. My days are filled with mostly work."

"Oh that's no good. What's the point of living in New York without having all the fun? How about this, we can go this weekend if you like?"

He looked up towards her welcoming smile void of any malicious intent. The thought of exploring the beauty of New York with an attractive colleague of his was the best invitation he received to date.

"I would love to Yukio."

As they exited the coffee shop, a new selection of music began to play causing Rock to pause. Noticing her colleague was further behind that she thought, Yukio back tracked to his side "Rokurou, is everything alright?"

Looking over at her, he apologized. "I'm sorry, its just...this song, I've heard it somewhere before. That's all."


	5. Chapter 5

A.N Two chapters in one day. Man do I feel accomplished. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Revy saw Rock. Her first instinct was to stay away from the guy, seeing as how he was nothing but shark bait, a sucker who wouldn't make it down the street without being hustled. She half expected the guy to be long gone from Roanapur, finding a better job paying a modest wage where he'd find other like minded individuals. Or, he was somewhere dead, dumped in the gutter with his wallet in the hands of some 14 year old street kid looking to prove something. But for some reason, she decided to travel towards the apartment complex to cure her curiosity on the matter.

She approached the office where inside sat the landlord. Knocking loudly on the door she entered.

"Aw hell, what the fuck are you doing here Revy?"

"Can it Bao I'm actually here to visit someone. You still have that Japanese tenant?"

"How the hell should I know, people come people go." He looked down at his newspaper, flicking the ashes of his cigar towards her.

"No, you would recognize the guy. He's as fresh as they come, sticks out like a sore thumb. White collar shirt, dorky look on his face."

"Oh, that guy", he shrugged, "He's paid up for this month so I imagine he's still alive. But Revy what the hell do you want with him?" He looked up towards her with a look of curiosity.

She scoffed. "The guy owes me money, that's it you pervert. Now which way is his room?"

* * *

Then again, she didn't have necessarily anything to lose for showing up. He offered her a deal of food for intel which wasn't much work on her part. If anything it meant that she had to slow walk him through the world while she would actually be able to enjoy a meal and some time without having to watch over her shoulder every five minutes. She needed somewhere to lie low for awhile and saw it as an opportunity.

"Yo Rock, you home?" She knocked on the door roughly. She half expected the guy to dead, it was another reason she came over to see if he was still breathing. Suddenly the door opened on its own.

"Rock", she strained, drawing her gun. She thought of the first time she met him, opening his door to danger. It was the quickest way anyone could get killed and she wondered if he was stupid enough to be taken off guard again. Walking into the room, examining it for intruders she sighed.

She found him on the ground of his bedroom with his hands interlocked on his head. He was shaking, blood dripping down his face.

"Rock" she yelled. "The fuck happened?"

He wouldn't budge. "Rock", she said crouching down next to him trying to pry his fingers apart to get a better look. "Stop it, I need to see how badly you got hurt", she yelled.

He removed his hands turning to face her with a terrified expression. The blood was drying from inside his scalp that dripped down onto his face, his lip was bruised and eye swelling. His eyes widened meeting her gaze then, he quickly looked down towards the ground.

"I can't…I can't feed you anymore Revy so I guess this is it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"They took everything I had, my money, my…my card!" He sat up in panic. "I…I have to have that on me at all times if someone checks and I don't have it."

His hands, trembling as violently as they did the first time she met him. She felt sorry for the bastard she knew it was only a matter of time before someone jumped his ass but at least he was still alive.

Seeing that he was more in shock than injured she lifted herself from the floor. "Where did this happen?"

"Revy…wh..what are you going to do?"

"Just tell me where it happened Rock. If all they wanted was your money, then they might have ditched your wallet somewhere."

He was quiet for a minute, attempting to calm himself down. "The…the store around the corner."

"Alright", she replied with annoyance, "Just sit tight. Might wanna ice that eye while I'm gone."

She placed her hand on his head, pushing it lightly before heading out.

* * *

Rock stumbled into his bathroom turning on the light causing the bulb to flicker. Looking at his bloodied and bruised face he scoffed. He felt pathetic, getting robbed and beaten to humiliation. Cringing he held his side where he was kicked. He doubted anything was broken besides the little pride he had left. Sliding down on the floor, he tried to recollect the events that occurred, before shaking his head. If only his father could see him now. See how his youngest son traveled to America to live in a shitty low end apartment working as a part time intern. He thought of Revy, a high school girl, out past dark somewhere trying to salvage his wallet while he was inside his apartment trembling like a coward. He laughed, laughed loudly until the tears formed in his eyes. Reality always knew how to make it painfully obvious how pathetic he felt until the exhaustion found its way as he laid down to the darkness.

* * *

The sounds of dogs barking, the car alarms humming off the window pane caused him to jerked forward feeling the pain from earlier. Looking up towards his window it was pitch black outside with only the street lamps illuminating the sky. Groaning he lifted himself from the cool tile.

I must have passed out, what time is it?, he pondered.

He stilled, hearing the sounds of something moving about in his living room. Opening the bathroom door slowly, he spotted Revy eating a bowl of noodles at the small kitchen table. Rubbing the back of his neck he entered the room.

"Jesus, you were supposed to ice that eye a long time ago. Now that bitch is starting to swell."

"Yeah, duly noted". He pulled a seat out and sat across from her, slouching forward.

She seemed to be focused on the bowl of noodles, scoffing it down. He could hear the echoing sounds of the silverware clinking against the bowl. Then it stopped.

"I found those fuckers and your wallet. They weren't too far from the store."

He looked up towards her as she tossed the wallet on the table. He opened it up seeing his id a few bus passes, the grocery list he stored. He looked deeper to find his money there in tact.

"Dumbasses", she snorted. "Didn't take much to make those assholes dance and give it up."

"What did you do to them...exactly?" He asked softly.

She snorted. "Don't ask stupid questions Rock."

He wasn't in any shape to argue with her so instead give his gratitude to the woman as he placed the wallet back on the table.

"Thanks Revy."

"Hey this doesn't mean you're out of the woods yet, you owe me big time for that."

She finished the bowl, setting it down on the kitchen table.

"You know Rock, maybe this town aint for you. A guy like you in a place like this, trouble will always find you, you know."

He smiled, a smile as wide as his pain was deep. "I have nowhere else to go so this is it, the last stop."

"You could always go-"

"Home? And prove them all right that I'm just a failure? I left that place and promised myself I wouldn't go back not now not ever. Things were starting to look up, that was until tonight. I thought that I could manage." Previously to his encounter he was getting along just fine. Things at work began to pick up, he hung out with Yukio a few times and he hadn't worn his work clothes on the street after dark. Then he sighed, thinking of how stupid he must have been to think it wouldn't happen.

She scoffed. "Idiot. She got up, looking through his refrigerator, invading his personal space for her convenience. She walked around his apartment as if it were her own. Unafraid of boundaries.

"This the first time you ever got your ass handed to you?" She asked, looking through the fridge, lifting a soda can.

"No, it's happened before. I was, about 12 when a neighborhood kid hit me in the back of the head with a baseball bat."

She looked over at him, hands still just as shaky as they were a few hours ago. "Fucked my nerves up really bad and from then on, I just get…really nervous around conflict you know."

He reached in his pocket pulling out a cigarette walking to the counter to find a light. " I know I should quit smoking but, it seems to help."

"The first time I got my ass beat, it was with a beer bottle right over my face." He swiftly turned towards her voice. Her eyes were cold, dead as the first time they met. "After that, I told myself I'd never let that happen to me again. Got one of these", she said lifting the gun, "and no one fucked with me since. If you're going to stay here for good, you're going to have to learn how to fight or this city will swallow you whole."

"I'll keep that in mind", he said weakly looking out of the kitchen window to the city. Unconsciously he rubbed his head, flinching at the pain before taking out a towel to wipe away the dried blood. He looked towards the girl, whom he hadn't seen in weeks.

"So, what made you come back?"

She smirked, "Obviously you're a mess without me. But really, I was just curious and you still have my tape so there's that too."

He laughed. "Well don't I feel loved."

"You should, not everyone has their own personal body guard retrieving shit for them and all."

"Thanks again. I really don't know how to repay you."

She paused for a minute, then gave him a suspicious grin. "I have an idea, c'mon." She walked into the front room retrieving her jacket. He paused looking downward at the floor.

"Revy, I don't know if I can go", he winced.

"Rock, you get your wallet stolen once and you're acting like the world ended. You wanna repay me? Then get your ass out this apartment, now."

* * *

He hadn't really had any time to enjoy the night life in New York, mostly out of fear. After having his first run in with a burglar he felt the fear intensify.

"This way Rock." Revy guided him down the streets and into the subway. The city definitely had another personality during the night he never got to see before. While his time exploring the city in the daytime with Yukio had been full of wonder , being with Revy wandering around past midnight had a different lights illuminated brightly blocking out any resemblance of the sky above him. The crowds of people, all whom during the day ran from place to place with a purpose, staggered endlessly down the streets to where ever their feet carried them. He pushed through the crowed as best he could, keeping close to Revy. He looked towards her with a smirk on her face, without a care in the world. He wondered how a girl like her could wander such a dangerous area at night without looking over her shoulder.

"Where are we going, Revy?"

"You'll see, c'mon."

He avoided any glares directed towards him, subconsciously began to rub his eye. Rock began regretting not icing his eye. He held onto his wallet, clutching the inside of his coat pocket instantly.

"We're almost there, so quit fidgeting will ya?"

She acted as if nothing happened to him today. As if it was part of a normal daily routine to get robbed and carry on as if it was something to shrug off. The area he was in, the people he was around, how often had it happened to them? Rock couldn't imagine getting used to it. She got up from the seat at the next exit, tugging at his sleeve gently. Walking out into the night from under the subway station, they were greeted by the bright illuminating lights by the pier.

It was the Coney Island Fair he heard so much about. Never had he thought it would stay open this late, and look this wonderful at night. The liveliness of the lights as if it were something out of a film awed him.

"I've been meaning to come down here, its been awhile." She turned to him with a feral grin. "Time to empty out that wallet of yours, we're hitting every ride tonight."

* * *

Although his mind wasn't completely off the incident that occurred earlier, he did enjoy his time at the fair. Revy wasn't exaggerating when she mentioned trying out every ride, even the ones with the longest lines in the park. Somehow she found a way to slip through unnoticed. Though he wasn't too much of a fan of rides he stuck around and watched, getting on a few of them himself before calling it quits. They ended the night at the shooting gallery. Revy was trying to receive the high score while he was eating something he bought from one of the local food stands. "What is this thing anyway?" He took another bite.

She turned around, toy gun in hand. "It's an elephant ear. Fried dough with a shit tone of sugar."

Revy reached out taking a piece. "I almost hit the high score and when I do that I'll be the new reigning champion." She grinned squeezing the trigger hitting her mark. Rock looked up to see the target move to only stand still.

"What the fuck, I clearly hit that. This shit must be weighted down." She reached over knocking the piece down. "Yeah, see I told ya."

The vendor looked over at Revy, displeased at her actions, yelling at her in Spanish.

"Yeah why don't you fucking say that to me in English you prick." Rock jumped up, grabbing Revy by the arm before she could take a swing at the man.

"Revy", he yelled. "Calm down."

"What, you're taking his side now Rock?" She accused looking back at him. He didn't feel like being on the end of her aggression, so he tried his best at reasoning.

"Let me talk to him Revy, maybe we can settle something."

She spat looking at him in disgust. "There's nothing to discuss, I won and he obviously rigged that shit Rock."

"Yeah, well let me talk to him, c'mon." He pleaded, tugging at her coat sleeve.

"Fine, try all you fucking like."

He explained to the man in Spanish, apologizing for her behavior and asked if he could possibly let it slide allowing her to get the prize. She watched as the man yelled back and him, then looked towards her. But Rock wouldn't give up, he merely smiled at the man, saying something towards the vendor in Spanish that made him pause. The vendor then stumbled over his words, gesturing his hands for Rock to wait.

"What the hell did you say to that guy?" Revy questioned, watching the man reappear with a large stuffed animal.

Rock turned towards her, handing it to her with a smile. "This is the one, right?"

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Let's just say, a little niceness can go along way, Revy."

She scoffed, she couldn't believe it. Maybe just maybe, he wasn't as square and naive as she originally thought.

It was pass 3 am when they returned to his apartment. They stopped shortly outside of the apartment complex to say their goodbyes. For some reason, he didn't want to see her leave. He wasn't sure when the next time she would appear into his life only to make an exit for weeks at a time. But he could also tell she too hesitated. At any moment she could have left, instead she decided to follow him all the way back here.

"Next time don't keep your door unlocked, and especially don't look out the damn door if there are shots." She teased crossing her arms.

"Well I guess this is it", he said looking over at the girl. "But you know, he stated, rubbing the back of his neck. "If you ever need a place to stay…crash or whatever-"

She snorted. "You really are a perv aren't you?"

"What no! I'm just…letting you know that you're welcome to stay here."

"This aint no pity party charity is it?"

"No… I just need someone to keep me company away from the bad guys. After all they do know where I live. It might be a showdown."

She laughed. "Aw Rocky need someone to rock him to sleep?"

He decided to be the butt of the joke given the current situation. But he could tell she too was running from something. She didn't like talking about her life, besides school and the things that happened on the street from time to time, he couldn't tell if she was an orphan or from a broken home.

"Food and shelter? Jesus Father Rock you always put out for hot underage chicks?"

Before he could protest she chimed in. "I'll stay, but just for the night. It is pretty fucking late."

* * *

There was a let out couch in the front room of his apartment that he fixed up for her to sleep in. He even gave her a few blankets and a towel for the morning before he decided to head to sleep. She would call him a fool for letting a complete stranger sleep in his apartment but instead saved the comment to herself. There weren't many places Revy trusted to sleep especially around other men. She learned that lesson a long time ago after getting offers from the local triad guys who after giving her a warm bed slipped between the sheets themselves. She also opted sleeping on public transportation for that reason. Besides Dutch, she didn't trust many men. But Rock, he was different. A feeling, churned in her stomach at the thought. It was all too odd for her. A man like Rock who was an honest to God as straight as they could come living here in a place like this around all the scum. He stuck out like a real outsider. Slipping out of her jeans she sighed. She felt safe around the guy. She knew for certain even if she was to walk around butt ass naked in front of the guy he wouldn't try to even attempt making a move on her. The most he'd do is turn red and stumble over his word. The people like him; they all seemed to avoid places like this, shoving all of the dark grimy sides of reality in a shoe box away. They lived in gated communities around each other with big shit grins on their faces holding conversations about world peace and shit. Rock however, left the Garden of Eden to come live in the slums. She didn't get it.

A.N Revy's back story is pretty much the same as in the anime. At this point she'd been living on the streets for about three years and she hasn't received her infamous cutlass yet. This is also the first chance Rock got to put those mad negotiation skills to work. That's just scratching the surface. More to come. I'm hoping to update once or twice a week for awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N Back again. This chapter focusing on Revy for the most part. Chang makes his entrance into the story for the first time and some other character names are being dropped here and there. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon

* * *

She turned on the shower, exhaling as the warm water poured onto her skin. Running her hands through her hair, moving closer to the showerhead she felt contempt. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to enjoy a nice warm shower. Leaning forward she took the soap in hand wiping away the grime from the gutter that clung to her. The stench of cigarettes and gun powder, the smell of blood and sweat all were replaced with a light aroma of vanilla. Revy watched, as the dirt circled around the drain before disappearing completely as if all her sins were washed away. The secret of a clean slate that she alone knew existed in the small apartment. Any trouble she may have in the future, the thoughts of worrying about tomorrow disappeared into the background in that moment. Hoping to enjoy a sense of calmness for as long as she could, Revy heard a knock at the door reining her thoughts back towards reality.

"Breakfast is ready." A small timid voice chimed.

Revy wasn't sure what possessed her to agree to stay the night over at Rock's apartment. The let out couch wasn't the worst thing she ever slept on, and it was nice for a change to sleep in a quiet atmosphere only hearing the soft snores seeping from behind his bedroom door. But the results of the invitation however was the problem. He'd been up all morning cleaning the apartment, frequently moving around which she assumed to be the result of his anxiety. He fidgeted too much for her liking and although he was trying his best not to wake her, keeping his distance from her in the front room, the minute he opened the blinds she stirred from her sleep.

Opening the door, towel around her head, she shook away any of the excess muck from her hair. She spotted Rock in the kitchen looking up towards her with a look in his eyes that made her feel uneasy. It had been a mistake to stay.

"Hey, good morning", he said taking a sip of coffee. "I wasn't sure if you'd wanna eat so, I just made extra." His eye was still bruised from yesterday and from the way he moved wincing in pain from any sudden movement she could tell he wouldn't recover fully for awhile. He was weak and it was plastered over his face. She'd give him another week before he ended up dead.

Taking her jacket she walked towards the door. "No thanks, I'm heading out."

"Wait", he stumbled walking towards her. "Where are you going?"

She turned around. "Listen here Rock. Where I go is my business alone. I'm not your buddy or your pal. I'm in no way obligated to stick around, you got that? I give you info and you give me food that's about as far as this deal goes. Nothing else."

She saw him wince, from what she could guess from his injuries. "You should really think about what I said earlier, about leaving this place. You're lucky that black eye is all you got this time."

"You also said I should be prepared to fight, who says I'm not?" He replied. The warm look of adoration in his eyes started to diminished. Slamming the door behind her, she began to favor it that first breath she took on her way out of the apartment complex caused her to cough roughly. The foul stench of gutter trash filled her nose. The streets, riddled with filth crept under she shoes and the smells seeped within her nose. For a moment she almost forgot how filthy the world was. Putting her headphones on, she moved with the flow of the traffic, heading deep into china town.

* * *

Revy reached a large hotel located in the middle of the district. Looking towards the entrance she approached a group of men in black suits, leaning casually outside of a hotel. They were part of the Triad, the prominent mafia group in China town. Most of the boys her age were recruited with promises of a better life filled with money, drugs, and sex. Most of them were cocky, and lacked the I.Q and agility to reinforce it. They were every bit inferior in her eyes, but earned a status she could never reach in her lifetime.

"The hell do you want", one of the boys asked propping himself off the wall.

"I have a meeting with the boss man let me through."

He spat on the ground beneath her, and then sneered. "He aint here, so get lost."

"Bullshit. Let me through asshole." She looked towards him, pulling out her gun.

"Hey", A man opened the door to the lobby interrupting them. "Cut that shit out and come with me, Chang expected you an hour ago", the man motioned for Revy.

The boy began to laugh. "The Dai lo's whore? I'm sorry I didn't know."

With a look of disgust, Revy took a jab at the boy hitting him square in the nose causing him to fall.

"Yeah, and now you're my bitch. Whats it to you?"

The man sighed, yanking Revy by her coat into the hotel doors.

"Fucking pricks", she spat. "Let me go will ya."

"Give them a break, good help is hard to find you know." A voice called out. A man in a black suit and a pair of dark shades appeared besides her with a grin.

"Two hands, it's been awhile", he smiled taking off his shades, motioning for the men to disband.

"Yeah well, I've been busy with school and all, boss man." She shrugged looking backwards at the men leaving the lobby.

"Good girl. An education is important you know. Anyway walk with me to the office, I have a job for you in the next few weeks I want to speak with you about."

They walked down the lobby hallway towards the elevator, as he motioned for her to enter.

"If it's another backpack job then I'm out. How am I supposed to live on these shitty low end kid jobs?" she replied, arms folded.

"That hurts two hands, just when I was going to give you something big this is how you treat me?"

Revy looked towards the elder. She never seen the man sweat a day in his life. As if he had all the answers and knew all the outcomes to any situation. Ever since she shot up one of his gambling rings at the age of 15, the man seemed to have his eye on her. She took down 10 of his men before he got the drop on her and twisted her arm. After that, he dragged her down to his office and offered her a chance at making money for him no strings attached. He could have ended her life that day, but instead saw an opportunity.

They entered the large office taking a seat. Sifting through his desk for a lighter, he lit the cigar. "This one is different, you'll have to get some new hardware for this job. What, you're still carrying around that lousy Tokarev?" He smirked flicking the ashes.

Pulling out the gun from her waist she smirked. "Doesn't matter the make or the brand to me, any gun will do the trick."

"I suppose so, but you also have to think about your style." Chang replied, with amusement.

"Hey boss man. Not to pry too much but, is this one involving sis?"

"No, me and Balalaika have been on friendly terms lately. This one is just a little errand that might just need a bodyguard. Besides, what do you care?"

She paused, "I don't, it's just last time I was sent on an errand to piss off the Russians, I ended up ass out and on my own. No bullets and no backup."

"You're still alive I know how this business goes and you know the risk. But no I wont send you out on any of those missions again. The guys were third rate kids. You'll be with the big boys now."

He propped himself up, walking towards the door. "Follow me, I know you haven't been practicing lately, well on any target sheets anyway."

"They're all target boards to me, the only difference is some of them breathe."

Chang placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "That's the spirit."

* * *

Revy mimicked his movements, down to the little details that seemed to be his trademark. Her gun was her protector;the one that held the key to her survival. But the man standing by her side, the Dai Lo of the Triads, and one of the most respected gangsters in New York was her mentor. Her education began on the streets and he was the one to guide her through the school of hard knocks. She focused on the targets, switching from one hand to the other feeling the recoil jolt through her arm.

"Focus. You're too reckless when you shoot and it shows. A true professional goes for a clean kill, a show off just love to make a mess."

She exhaled, snarling at the targets letting any ounce of hatred seep into the bullets. The anger that swelled in her stomach always disappeared at the echoing sound of the shots she fired. Squeezing the trigger always served as her therapy and her drug.

"I've told you a million times before, you can't shoot with your emotions, two hands. When you step into the ring you have to let it all go and focus on the mission." His voice overpowered the sounds of gunfire. Strong and commanding. "Your left hand is slightly off, seems we'll have to work on that." He tapped her arm smiling.

"You like those guns?"

She took off her headphones, turning her attention to the man.

"There cool", she moved her wrist taking a better look at the make. "What is this, a Beretta?"

"It is." Chang replied handing her another pistol.

"It seem to fit you, Rebecca. Glock's are too bulky for your hands, and I'm sure you wouldn't want the same gear as those cops."

"Fuck that", she hissed.

"Atta girl." He reached into his coat pocket, retrieving a card.

"Here, I meant to give this to you some time ago."

"Whats this for?" She flipped the card over with an address attached.

"Visit Pryachat by the end of the week at that address. He'll give you something good to use so you can ditch that piece of shit you got there. I bet that thing jams like a bitch."

"You could say that again. But that's what the handle is for, extra back up when that happens."

He laughed with amusement. "I wouldn't expect any less from you. Don't worry about the cost, think of it as a gift."

"You really trust me that much, huh?" she snorted.

"You're one of the best gunmen I have, why wouldn't I?"

* * *

Sundown. Her wrist started to feel stiff from the day she spent practicing with Chang. She rarely had a chance to be around the man for more than a few hours seeing as how he constantly moved around the city. But during those rare occasions when his schedule was free, she would follow him up towards his office just to be in his presence. He often told her she was lucky to get personal time with him, seeing as how it was growing pretty rare for even the highest ranking would drink, talk, and sit back, admiring the view below his office. Watching the thousands of people move through the city with a sneer of pride knowing that they were different.

"How come you never train those underlings of yours at this shit? They all seem like damn amateurs", she asked taking another drink of Bacardi.

"Not all of them are as good as you, or smart", he replied topping the rest of her glass.

"And I still can't be part of the Triads? What a load of crap that is. You know damn well I could out shoot everyone of them blindfolded."

"Easy two hands, you know I can't change the rules", He ruffled her hair playfully. "But when it comes the time you'll be a gun for hire. You like working alone anyway."

She shrugged her shoulders, taking another drink. Chang didn't seem to care what she did, as long as she was straight when time for a mission came up. He never saw her as a kid or a feeble woman in needed any pity. To him they were already dead. The best gift he ever gave her was the chance to go out fighting better and stronger.

"You've been missing for awhile, what you been hanging around Dutch again?"

She was silent, taking a sip. Looking out the window towards the bustling crowd below she shook her head. "Does it matter?"

"Whats Dutch been telling you? You know that man is not completely clean himself. He's just like everyone else in this town. Feet are covered with the same grime."

"It's nothing like that, but he's always offering me a job when I graduate. Says a decent wage will help me sleep better at night."

"C'mon, as a bodyguard or a cabby scraping the bottom of the barrel? You'd waste your potential there."

"Eda wouldn't think so." She said softly.

Chang laughed. "You really going to listen to an ex junkie nun for advice? Like I said, everyone covered in shit no one has the right to judge you without having a good look at themselves. We've survived our whole lives on dirty air and gun powder, I really doubt you want to be among those stiffs down there." Chang scoffed, taking a drink.

Inhaling the faint scent of vanilla that clung to her shirt, Revy looked down towards the crowd below, spotting the many men and women in business suits walking swiftly across the street, hoping to spot a familiar face among the crowd.

"I guess so."


	7. Chapter 7

A.N : Welllll back again with another installment. Thanks for all the reviews and feedback. I would like to take time thank a special guest for giving me such a wonderful idea in this particular. Also although this is a AU fic, I try to keep the core of the characters the same as in the canon series no matter the situation or location. So how will that effect Rock in this story? Will he wield to the temptation of owning a gun? Or become the master negotiator we know him to be? All this and more will be answered in the next few chapters.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon. This chapter also contains language and terms that some may find offensive.

* * *

Rock awoke to the sounds of the morning commute buzzing beneath his apartment. Looking over at his alarm clock, rolling into 6 am he sighed. Although he was starting to get used to the noisy atmosphere of the city, the past weekend had been a nightmare for him. It was his first time getting robbed in New York, and Rock was sure it wouldn't be his last.

Sluggishly walking towards the bathroom he scratched his head, wincing in pain. Friday night he made the foolish decision in deciding to grab a few things before heading back in for the night. He made a plan to make it home before dusk but seeing as how the store was so close to the apartment he thought he'd make it with no problems. As soon as he got to the counter to pay for the items, two men entered the store robbing him at gunpoint. He had been stupid. Stupid enough to think he could talk his way out of the situation and things got physical.

Looking into the mirror at his blood shot eyes, he rubbed his face. His eye was still bruised. As much as he thought about calling in sick, as much as it would give him a chance to recuperate, he felt better when he was at work. Being around the unguarded smiles of his coworkers, in a professional environment that reminded him of home, he clung to it as much as he could until it was time leave. It was somewhere safe, and a place he knew he wouldn't have to look over his shoulder every five minutes.

Taking his coat in hand, he exited into the bustling crowd

* * *

He knew it would be obvious, his black eye being the topic of discussion at work. Rock tried his best to find a way to stay in his cubicle and away from his coworkers as long as he could. Things seemed to have picked up a lot lately and he hoped it would be to his advantage. Entering the office he spotted Marie, answering a phone call. Swiftly walking by the front desk he waved towards her direction before turning the corner.

"Morning Rock", he jumped at her presence. "Thought I'd catch you before you-" She paused, looking at him.

"Rock", she shouted rushing him to the side. _Que pasa contigo_? she whispered to him, grabbing his face.

"Marie, I'm fine. I just had a run in with some guys this weekend", he replied removing her hands.

"Is everything alright? They didn't take anything did they?"

"It's fine. I have my wallet and I'm alright, really", he gave a weak smile flinching at the thought.

She frowned. "I know money is tight, and you're not in the position to move but you need something to protect yourself Rock."

He frowned. It was something he didn't want to hear again. "I...I'm not the type to own a gun, Marie."

"You can learn. They're not as scary once you learn how to use one."

"No, I can't. Besides, I've only been here a month. Not sure any legitimate gun store in New York would be willing to sell to someone like me", he gave her a weary smile. It was a legitimate excuse. He was only a month in to living in New York, and there were certain privileges he hadn't yet earned.

She looked as if she wanted to say something but then refrained. Walking back towards the front desk she motioned for him to follow her.

"At least have this with you", she reached into her purse handing him a small rectangular box.

"What is this?" he studied the device, reading the lettering on the side before frowning. "Wait, no."

"It works, you stun someone with that thing and its enough to bring them down."

"Marie", he whined. "I'm not taking this. Besides, what about you? I can't take your taser."

"Don't worry I have a back up", she scrambled to her purse pulling out a can of pepper spray with a smile.

He sighed, it was no arguing with her, so he decided to put it in his pocket to ease her mind.

"Aren't these illegal in New York?"

"Hey, a little buzz never killed anyone and besides, its either you or them Rock. In neighborhoods like that, you have to fight to survive."

He thought of Revy, the night she retrieved his wallet and the advice she gave. Up to this point he had been afraid of conflict, but as much as he would try to avoid it,

at some point he knew it would come looking for him.

"There's a lot of gang members down on that end of town always looking to prove something. Most of them are punks who can't fight worth a damn. Sometimes all it takes is you standing up to them and calling their bluff." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Just be careful ok?"

"I'll try my best."

* * *

He mulled about the situation over lunch, mindlessly picking over his salad. It felt odd carrying the taser Marie gave him and he decided it would be best if he kept it in his bag. Most of his coworkers haven't said much about his eye, while some took pity on him. They offered him advice and a place to stay while he searched for another apartment. But the more they began to speak, the more his jaw tightened with annoyance. Pity and charity were two things he loathed. It felt as if they looked down on him, as some weakling unable to stand up for himself. The conversations were jarring and he hoped to focus on work, to keep his mind away from the situation. However one look at his eye in the mirror and he was forced back into reality.

"Hey Rokurou", a soft voice called.

He looked up at the sound of his name. "Oh, hey Yukio."

She entered the break room sitting across from him. "I heard the news about-"

"Yeah, news seemed to travel fast around here", he mulled. Placing his elbow on the table, he subconsciously cradled his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. It's just -"

"I understand. I-" she paused before getting up from the table. "I have an idea, come with me".

"Hm?"

"I'm sure you're tired of people looking at it, I think I might have something to help", she pulled at his arm sleeve, motioning him to follow.

They walked towards her cubicle, passing a group of their coworkers chatting. He winced hoping to pick up his pace to avoid any communication.

"Most of the people in my office space are out at lunch so you wont have to deal with anyone." She reached for her purse, sifting through her things.

It was the first time he'd ever been on this side of the office. Rock looked around her cubicle, spotting pictures of family and friends, sticky notes that seemed to clutter the walls around her computer. Little trinkets of bubbly characters and animals that gave the bland desk a liveliness about it, causing him to smile.

"Here, sit down." She motioned.

On command he took a seat in the leather couch leaning back slightly. "What are you-"

"Just trust me", she smirked pulling out a make up kit.

He gave her a skeptical look, looking towards the make up.

"Here, close your eyes."

Rock flinched at her touch, feeling the soft prickling of the brush against his eye. He let out a soft sigh, feeling the soft brush tracing around his face in a circular motion as he felt a wisp of air against his cheek. He wasn't used to being this close to someone. He began to fidget in the chair, retracting his face from her grasp, hoping she wouldn't protest.

"It might not get rid of it all together but, it'll help."She flicked the small mirror up giving him a glimpse. He could still see a dark purplish outline, but it wasn't as noticeable from a distance.

"Thanks Yukio." He exhaled with relief. "You're a life saver."

She giggled, then handed him the kit. "Here, you can keep onto this until it heals."

"Thanks, I'll make sure to return this as soon as possible."

She paused, "You know Rokuro, you might want to-"

"I know I know, carry a weapon. I'm not fond of the idea but, i'll take it into consideration."

It wasn't enough to reassure her, so instead he decided to change the subject. He reached for a photo.

"The family I presume?"

"Yeah that's them", she replied on cue. "My father", she pointed to the older man with a hand around her shoulder, "left for Japan while I was in high school."

"Has he visited?"

"Last year around Christmas. He visit more often than he used to."

Looking back at the photo he spotted a large man, standing next to her father. "Is this your, brother?"

She laughed. "Well my father may have seen him as a son at some point before we got together but, that's Ginji, my ex."

"Ex huh?" he squeaked. The man was the definition of intimidating. The cold stare he presented in the picture, his large stature. Rock definitely did not want to meet the man, or get on his bad side. His hands were the size of his head and Rock was sure it wouldn't take much for the man to snap him like a twig.

"He was born in Japan, but he moved here around the time I attended middle school. Anyway, enough of that", she sighed. "Did you still want to go visit central park this weekend?"

She too was running from something. He could tell the past was a touchy subject that she refused to delve any deeper into. So he decided it was best to let it be.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Walking past groups of teenagers huddled together having a good time, to the couples strolling past the shops locking hands with one another. The commute on the way home always reminded him of how much he felt like a shut in. If it weren't for the outings he casually had with Yukio, he wouldn't have gotten to experience much of New York at all. He thought back to their first outing. Walking around Time Square with Yukio early in the morning surrounded by tourist and locals, he felt as if he was in a different world. Looking at the luxurious condos and apartments in beautiful neighborhoods with well groomed streets. All enclosed in safe neighborhoods and boroughs seemed so far away from his reach. Dragging his feet towards his apartment, he sighed. All he was left with was the stench of the gutter.

But then he thought about the night life he experienced with Revy. Seeing the lights illuminate off the pier with an outline of the city from afar. In that moment he felt a sense of comfort. It was gorgeous, it was dangerous, it was troubling, and it was his. His city, and his home.

But as much as the moment of comfort gave him more confidence to stay, the constant reminder hanging over his eye wasn't helping.

Dragging his feet towards his apartment he glanced over at the other tenants. Most seemed to either be locked away inside away from sight during the day until the city lights illuminated to make their venture outside. He didn't receive as many glares has he had in the beginning which was comforting.

Changing out of his work clothes deciding to call it in for the day, he heard a knock at the door.

"Rock, you home?" A muffled voice called, tapping a bit harder.

Opening the door her spotted Revy, dressed in jeans and a black jacket holding on to a backpack. He hadn't seen the girl since the morning she decided to yell at him for no apparent reason. If anything, she was a ticking time bomb that came in and out of his life on a short notice. Everything about the girl seemed like such a hazard. She was short tempered, ill mannered, foul mouthed, and trigger happy. All of his attempts at defusing a situation always seemed to backfire in his face. Seeing as how being nice always made things worse, he decided maybe it was time he stopped trying to skirt around their inevitable confrontation.

"Hey Revy."

"Still here I see. I thought by now you'd be running home with your tail between your legs." He flinched, she always knew how to take a blow to his pride with ease.

"Yeah, well", he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He replied as she entered the apartment.

"Whats got you all mopey?"

"Why do you care? If I remember correctly I'm not your buddy, or your pal." He arched an eyebrow with amusement.

She scoffed, taking her shoes off at the door. "Whatever. I see you're in a bitchy mood." Plopping down on his couch she sighed.

Closing the door, he walked into the kitchen to begin dinner. He wasn't too worried about leaving Revy to herself in his apartment. She already seemed to make herself at home.

"Rock, what is this?" He heard her voice call out to him, with amusement.

Leaning his head towards the front room, he spotted a black device clasped in her hands. Less than five minutes alone in his apartment and she seemed to have found the taser, Marie gave him earlier. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it. It was already a bad day, and he knew the night wouldn't get any better. The last thing he needed was for Revy to rip his masculinity to shreds.

"Does it come with a rape whistle and some pepper spray too?" She laughed on cue. Squeezing the trigger on the side he heard a crisp zapping noise as her eyes lit up with amusement.

"Well would you look at that, it works." He replied in a flat tone.

"I guess so", she chuckled, "This is a nasty little fucker here, but its still weird to see you with one." She emphasized. She seemed like she had a rough day. Her voice was strained and tired, and her eyes which normally lit up with passion began to dim. Even so she always found the energy to give him a hard time.

"Dinner is almost ready so, you can just hang out here if you want." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Sure, sure. Hey Rock, I need a place to crash for a few days," he looked over at her, clearing the black strands of hair falling in front of her eyes.

"And? You made it pretty clear food for intel is as far as this goes." If he was being honest with himself, he still felt bitter about the remarks she made the previous morning. He didn't have the energy to let his offer blow up in his face again.

"Damn, of all the advice you've ignored from me, you remembered that." She hissed, pulling her hair back into a pony tail while unzipping a bag.

"I have a trade then."

"A trade?" He was curious to what she could possibly have to offer.

"Yeah", she slid off the couch and walked towards him. "Since you're still here in this shit hole, I decided its time for you to have this."

She pulled out a pistol. It was the same gun she held close to his face awhile ago. "It's gotta be better than that toy you got on the table over there."He looked down at it, then towards her.

"Why?"

"Why? Why not? Look around you Rock, this isn't some grand hotel. That might have been the first time you got robbed but it damn sure wont be the last."

He held it in his hand. It felt odd. He didn't think in a million years he would have to see as many guns as he had in the past month, let alone to hold one. Rock couldn't fathom how something so light could hold so much power.

"I know you green cards can't have one of these bad boys in New York but this one is off the books."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" She scoffed. "I'm not the one getting robbed. Besides those could cost you a hefty price trying to find a clean gun, so you're a lucky son of a bitch. So about me staying here", she asked.

He shook his head placing the gun on the table. "I dont want it but, you can stay here. But I have a few conditions."

She looked skeptical at him, then at the gun before shaking her head. "That would be?"

"I can't keep answering the door at all times of the night, I need a steady time when you'd be here."

"Whenever I need to."

"That's not good enough."

"Tch. You've been mouthing off a lot lately. What, that ass beating made you go soft in the brain?"

"Its my place, my rules. You don't like it then go somewhere else." He replied, looking towards her. The tension in the room was unbearable. He knew he brought it on himself, but he refused to be a doormat in his own home. If he had to fight to survive, then this was the first step.

Then suddenly she began laughed. "Don't get your panties all twisted Rock. Fine, we'll take about that later. Can we just fucking eat without another argument?"

He could tell she was too exhausted to fight. She sat down at the table, drawing out a long sigh. "Sure."

They sat in silence, eating. He glanced over at her lost in thought as she ate. They both seemed to have a lot on their minds. Twisting the fork around his spaghetti lost in thought she spoke.

"So what do you want to know?" she sighed breaking the silence.

Taking another bite he looked towards her. "What do you mean?"

"You know, trade for trade. Since I'm sitting here eating free food and for the time being have a free space to crash the next few days, I'll hold up my end of the bargain."

"Alright then", he paused trying to figure out a way to ask the questions that have buzzed in his mind for some time. "How do things work here?"

"Be more specific, Rock", she said with annoyance.

"I mean, who's in charge? Back home we had local Yakuza groups. They had control over certain areas and districts and some viewed them as part of the community instead of the boogie man. They helped pump drug money into the community, controlling it. So, who's in charge here?"

She stopped mid chew, hesitant in answering.

"Now why the fuck would you need to know that? You're a white collar working stiff, the less you know about this place the better. Got it?"

"But I live here", he pushed. Rock decided to use her situation of fatigue to his advantage. He knew she wasn't looking for a fight. "Information like that is crucial and you know it."

"I don't have to tell you shit." She banged her hand on the table, raising her weary voice.

"That's the deal isn't it? Food for intel. You agree'd to tell me what i needed to know, so I'm asking you Revy. If you don't, then you'd owe me."

She sighed, jabbing her fork in her food with annoyance. She took awhile to answer the question, but he knew she would.

"It depends on where you are", she said softly. "People from all over the world come here to New York to lock horns with one another. Its a cesspool of criminals looking to get over on each other. Everywhere there is a turf war brewing. Chinks , beaners, the homeboys down in harlem, the Ruskies, guidos you name it. Even on Wall Street the white boys and the jews have that on lock."

He frowned, on top of her being rude, she was also racist it seemed. "Revy that's not nice."

"Doesn't have to be. You might have had different gangs back home but here there are people coming from everywhere. America is the land of opportunity and all the scum of the earth come here to New York. Freedom comes at a price and the more money you have the more you can buy your way to paradise. That's just the way it is here."

He didn't agree, but decided it was best if she continued.

"Here, in the heart of Roanapur Avenue", she tapped on the table, "the Triads have this area locked down. The guys walking around in black suits together even in 90 degree weather, that's them. Nothing moves without their orders, no one sells anything without their consent."

"What about everywhere else?"

"Rock, like I said the less you know, the better off you are. Besides, I doubt you'll be sticking around here long." She took another bite.

"Why's that?"

"People like you don't stay here long. You'll find a better paying job, leave this place, find some other dorky working stiffs to hang out with."

"Revy, I need to know." He pleaded. "It could save my life." He locked eyes with her, not letting up on his request.

She sighed. "You never listen to any of the other advice I give you," she muttered, "but fine can't say I didn't tell you when you get your neck broken. In New York, the Italians have most of the power. They have the most influence and territory. The Cosa nostra's are dog fighting themselves leaving nothing but a blood bath. Next are the cartels. They don't have as much territory in New York but they control most of the drug trade routes headed to the west coast. Then the Triads, they're starting to scrap with the Italians and gain more power. Its only a matter of time before that happens", she smirked.

"What about the Russians?"

"The fuck are you talking about? Where'd you hear about that?"

"From Bao." He wasn't sure why it was such a touchy subject.

"Bao is a lying piece of shit. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could toss the fucker's dead body." She got up from the table, walking towards the fridge.

Twisting his neck over towards her he frowned. "He said they're starting to gain a foothold in New York. Faster than the Triads even."

"Like I said, they're nobody. Just a small group that'll be wiped out." Revy grabbed a soda and popped the lid taking a sip. "And another thing, how many people you've been talking to about this?"

"Just Bao."

"You going around asking people about this kind of shit is going to raise questions. You have a death wish or something?" she yelled

"No, I just wanted to know and Bao-"

"You're still not listening. You don't trust anyone, and you damn sure don't ask too many questions. The only people around here who are nosey are cops, you want people to think your some undercover narc? Stop being a dumbass and stop wandering around trusting strangers."

He was quiet, taking his plate to the sink. "So, if I'm not supposed to trust anyone, that must include you too, right?", he snapped.

Call it a shear moment of stupidity, but something in his brain forgot to warn him he wasn't supposed to take petty jabs at the woman who was feeding him information. But at the moment he was too exhausted to care.

Revy ignored him, dropping her plate in the sink next to him. "You're a real piece of work you know that? I'm headed to bed." He looked up to see she flipped him off.

He sighed, focusing his attention on the gun lying on the table before getting up. Revy already lied down on the couch with her back turned towards him with her headphones on. At that moment he knew he screwed up. He gotten so used to taking any hurtful comment she could throw at him that he decided to be petty with her. Putting his hand on his head he groaned, the whole night was a disaster.

Walking towards the closet he sifted through his things to find a few blankets.

"Revy, I have to let the couch out."

"Fuck you, you prick." She hissed.

He sat down on the couch next to her, plopping the covers on top of her. "I'm sorry for being bitchy tonight."

She looked up at him cracking her eye open.

"You've helped me a lot since I've been here...well besides when you put a gun in my face but"

"Rock, just pull out the damn couch."

"Oh, right."

Rolling off the couch, covers in hand she decided waited. He decided to move the furniture around to make room for the sofa bed. Moving the coffee table closer towards the wall and moving a few trays. Pulling out the couch he reached over for the bedding when he spotted her undressing next to him.

"R..revy.", he stumbled, feeling a slight blush spread across his face. She always wore baggy clothes that hid her curves. But now, with only a tank top and a pair of panties covering her, he could see how small and frail her figure was. On the side of her arm he spotted a black tattoo running up her arm and onto her neck. He began to wonder just how long it had been there

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to fix that bed?" She crossed her arms. "Sometime this century, Rock."

Avoiding her gaze, he focused on the task at hand. "Sorry." He tucked the sheets around the edges, making sure they wouldn't loosen and went into his room to grab a pillow.

"Well here you go. Towels are in the bathroom and if you need anything, just ask."

"Yeah, yeah", she swatted before crawling into the bed, headphones fastened on her ears.

Scratching his head he walked back into the kitchen, deciding to clean up before going to bed himself. Through the sounds of the dishes clinking against the sink, and the humming of the refrigerator he hummed to himself. It was the quietest his apartment complex has ever been. No gunshots, or sirens, or loud sounds of people outside arguing. Just the sounds of the rain tapping against his window. For some strange reason on another, for the first time since leaving his home in Japan, he felt at ease. Moments like these, where he had a moment of peace to catch his breath after a long day, seemed to be therapeutic. Clicking off the kitchen light, he stumbled towards his bedroom hoping not to disturb his guest.

"Night Rock", a raspy voice murmured.

"Night Revy."

Moments like these, made him believe he could make it after all.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Back again with double chapter update! Things have been slow lately, but from here on out the story will pick up after this chapter. Besides, what's Black Lagoon without the any action? Thanks for the reviews and support

Disclaimer: I do not own Black lagoon

* * *

Hypocrisy. Chang always taught her that everyone is rotten to the core. The only difference is, the hypocrites of the world never have the balls to admit it. They skirt around the idea of doing anything malicious for their own enjoyment. Even instill ideas of the better good of all into society to keep everyone at the bottom while they reap the wealth and benefits. But no matter how much the facade of society instilled such childish ideas, the fact was, the survival of the fittest always reigned as the true. That's why on those days where she foolishly looked into Rock's eyes that burned with ambition to take on the world, it made her sick to her stomach. He was another sucker who bought into the idea of the American dream and the reward of honest hard work and ambition. Had he been another scumbag on the street she'd been accustomed to dealing with on a daily basis, she would say he had it coming. His karma for being such an asshole. Yet he was the complete opposite. A doe eyed fool who didn't realize how much he reeked of weakness. Only two outcomes came of a person like him in a place like this, and neither were good. Revy also loathed herself for staying around him seeing as how he proved her wrong everyday that maybe, just maybe some people out there aren't out to fuck you over.

She'd been staying over his place for a week and what started out as a temporary thing, was becoming more regular for her than she expected. Even so, it came at a price. He kept asking questions. The kinds of questions that would sign a death certificate.

Revy stirred at the sound of the cheap wood floors creaking and the whistling of the radiator. She groaned realizing she wouldn't be able to sleep again. Rock always woke up early in the morning causing her to drift in and out of her sleep at the sounds of the cheap floors creaking and the doors squeaking loudly. Groaning she heard the sound of the bathroom door shutting lightly while the sound of the shower hummed.

Reluctantly she answered most of his questions, mostly being backed into a corner by his pestering. She thought of stopping this nonsense all together but of the limited amount of places she could go, returning to her foster fathers apartment near her old neighborhood was the furthest option from her mind. Nor did she want to sleep on the musty couch in the back of Dutch's cab company with the sounds of him working off his insomnia. Sighing she pulled the covers over her head, comforted by the warm heat seeping into the room. Right now, this was the best gig she had. She didn't have to worry about him pressuring her for sex, or having to hold her gun close under the covers for any late night strangers that would stumble into her space. Revy began to get used to placing her gun on the table for long periods of time away from her person. It was all becoming new to her.

But still, she couldn't seem to figure him out. At first she wondered if he might be one of those closeted homo's. Most men in her life were wired for sex. If they weren't fucking some woman, they'd be passed out drunk somewhere. They ate, they slept and they fucked. Rock on the other hand, never seemed to give off any signals that he was attracted to women in general. He never said anything derogatory or sexual to her or made any advancements. He always looked her in her eyes when he spoke without a hint of an ulterior motive, and his eyes never drifted lower onto her body. It felt all too weird, and it definitely wasn't something she was used to.

Revy never seen a man that much of a neat freak like he was. With all the chaotic things that swiveled inside her head, and the long trail of dirt that she tracked into his home time after another, he always had time to pick up the pieces behind her. Rock also wasn't that bad of a cook and always dressed in a preppy fashion taking too long in the mirror or in the bathroom never seemed to help his case. She was ready to dismiss the guy as gay and a lost cause. Living the life of a closeted bachelor to which she laughed at. But the minute she began to undress around him, there was a spark in his eyes that she'd seen time and time again before from a man. The same glazed look in his eyes as a hungry dog at a piece of meat. In that moment she knew it was there. The same animal in every man she'd ever met, was lurking somewhere inside him.

The lights flickered as she lifted herself from the bed. Her stomach growled at the smell of food. She looked towards the kitchen laughing at the idiot as he burned himself, nursing his bruise. Moments like that she also dismissed it, and realized he was in a category of his own. Rock was just Rock.

Slipping on her jeans she walked into the kitchen catching his attention. He was still holding onto his thumb looking up with a surprised expression. "Morning."

"What time is it?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes, squinting at the glaring light in the kitchen.

He fumbled, looking down at his watch. "It's, close to 7."

She groaned, taking a seat at the table, stretching her arms out. "Great", she sighed. She heard his footsteps moving around the kitchen, finally sitting across from her with a plate. Her eyes began to drift towards his food "Any food left?"

He looked as if he wanted to say something but he decided against it. "I didn't know if you were going to eat so", he trailed off. Lifting from his seat he went to grab another plate. "Here, you can have half of mine if you like."

She leaned back, slouching in the chair. "Fucking A."

Starving, she always felt as if she was starving. No matter how much she'd eat, she'd always feel as if it wasn't enough for her fill. Looking over at his plate, she watched his hands jab at the food lightly as he was lost in thought. "Hey," she caught his attention

"Hm?"

"You gonna nurse that plate all morning?" She took a bite of toast.

He slid the plate over to her. "You can have it. I'm not really hungry anymore."

She could feel his eyes on her. His attention fully shifting out of his thoughts onto her. "Quite an appetite you go there", he noted

She shook her head. "Fast metabolism or so they keep telling me. I could eat enough to put any lard ass to shame and still feel hungry two hours later."

He nodded. "Oh", he smiled looking towards her. "I guess I lucked up on that food deal then, huh?"

Revy despised small talk, but after living with the guy for a week straight she figured it might be worth it to find out more about him. He always seemed to annoy her to no end of questions about her life, what she did for a living, and about the area in general. She at least needed some collateral information herself if need be.

"So what is it you do for work, Rock?"

He smiled tapping lightly on the table. She could tell in that moment he took pride in his pitiful job. "I work in the legal department of a company. File paperwork, make calls, things of that nature."

"That sounds like a fucking root canal."

"It can be. What we are really supposed to is look out for the company's best interest. Make sure they don't violate any regulations or laws."

"What are you, some business cop?"

He took a sip of his coffee, choking a bit before answering.

"No. We... have to make sure they don't break the law. And if they do", he paused adjusting his tie, "well we're supposed to find out what went wrong and then assess it from there."

"So say if someone is uh, cooking the books. You find out and you have to rat them out?"

"Seeing as how we work for the company", he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "We'd have to make sure to get them out of that sort of mess. But normally trouble only arises unintentionally. By accident more than deliberate."

She scoffed. "Maybe in Japan, but here, corruption is everywhere. As long as guys like you", she pointed to him, "get them off. They'll keep fucking up."

"Not all businesses are out to do that Revy", he stated defensively.

This time she laughed, choking slightly on the food at his remarks. "Please, this place was built on blood and money. Capitalism is king. Everyone skirts by on a facade of rules and ethics, but go deeper and you'll see they're all rotten to the core."

He sat back in his chair with a look of remorse. "I'm not that way."

"Well that's because you're-" she paused for a moment. It was because he was what? Different? Naive? Stupid? Of all the things she could think of she decided to let it go. "Never mind", Revy mumbled.

"No, school today?" He chimed, hoping to change the subject.

Of all the questions he seemed to ask, school was brought up the most.

"We're out on break until the New Year", she lifted from her seat putting her headphones on, "But, I have some shit to do today so, I gotta get going."

"Alright. I'll be back here around 4 so anytime after that is good", he smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah. See ya later."

* * *

Chang told her to lie low for awhile until the next job. Until she wandered the streets looking for the next opportunity to scrap together a few dollars to get by. Sometimes she robbed guys on the street. Catching them in the back alleys, isolated from anyone else. Other times she would break into homes during the day during her lunch break at school. Most of the people in the area were away at work, leaving all of their possessions up for grabs. She would make her way a few blocks down from the schoolyard, grabbing as many items as she could to sell by the next period or a pawn shop. Today however, she decided to head towards the Lagoon taxi company.

Dutch sometimes gave her a few odd jobs to do, most of which were boring by her standards. But he would pay well and although Revy wasn't as fond of honest work, she'd begun to make it an odd habit as of late.

Walking into the backroom she smirked spotting Dutch in the office.

"Hey big guy", she greeted while taking a seat on the sofa.

"Not now Revy", he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Goddammit", he mumbled softly taking a seat.

"Jesus, what crawled up your ass?" She'd never seen him this stressed before. Even under pressure Dutch always managed to crack a joke, let a few swear words slip from his mouth and move along with the program.

"Hey Revy, long time no see", a voice called out causing her to turn towards the door.

"Hey Benny", she replied as she watched him pile a few boxes on the desk next to Dutch.

"Whats up with the boss man over there?"

"Oh him? We got a few crooked cops snooping around our place early this morning. It's a real mess if you ask me."

"I'll tell you what happened", Dutch cut in, "Balalaika pissed someone off again and now they blew the whistle on us."

She laughed. "That's sis, always looking to pop off on someone any chance she gets", she chimed swinging her legs freely.

"She's caught up in something bad, and now we're all about to get fucked."

"You know Dutch", she paused "If you want any advice, I know a guy that could help you with that."

He laughed. "You? Know a guy? Revy I know what kinds of guys you know, and if anything they'd make things worse."

"Fine then, ya prick. That's the last time I ever try to help you out." She said crossing her arms.

"Dont take it to heart Revy, he's been on me all day about it too", Benny noted. He sat down next to Revy wiping his glasses with the tip of his shirt. "If you ask me I think they'll just go away once the trail gets cold."

"I seriously doubt that Benny boy. Balalaika really outdone herself this time", Dutch replied looking out the window. "Revy", he paused, tapping his fingers lightly against the desk. "What does this guy do?" He leaned in.

"Oh now you want my help?"

"Revy", he stressed.

"Fine, fine. He works for some company. Legal department or some shit. All I know is if he can get his company out of an ass out situation then this will be cake walk", she smirked.

"Hmm. Well, can't say I have any other choice. If some how this imaginary friend of your is real, bring him over sometime soon. I'll compensate you both for it, deal?"

She reached for his hand shaking it. "Deal."

* * *

Revy never had a drug problem like most of her peers. If anything, money was her addiction, but for good reason. No hustle meant she'd starve for the day, and with the way she always craved for food, was more than enough of a motivation for her to get as much money as she could. Bullets weren't cheap either. The last time she went broke and wasted all of her ammo trying to dodge a few Russians, she landed up in Rock apartment holding him up with a blank gun. She'd done it before several times, and used it as a serious bluff all of which worked out in her favor. But having one in the chamber for goodness sake, she loved it better that way. There wasn't much money to go around, but she always knew she'd never end up like the other fools she knew. Of the jobs she could take from Dutch and the other guys she knew, he always paid her equal to any other hired gun. She knew he'd pay up extra on this next job seeing as how his business was on the line. All she need to do was convince Rock of coming down there and she would be set.

5 in the afternoon, she decided to return to the apartment to grab something to eat. It was clockwork, knowing Rock's habitual nature. Walking into the apartment complex, she passed Bao in the office again, flipping him off before he retort.

Walking up the flight of stairs, she made it towards his door, turning the handle hoping he kept it open for her.

"Yo Rock", she sighed opening the door.

At first she wondered if he was home seeing as how it was dark. Not a single lamp or light was turned on. The kitchen was bare, she knew he would have been done cooking by now. It was almost habitual to him at this point. Closing the door behind her, she turned on the front room lamp. Then she noticed the light flickering from under the door of his bedroom from the television. Opening the door with a loud creak she entered. "Rock?"

He was sitting on the edge of his bed with a drink in his hand. His hair, and his shirt in disarray. He had the look of someone who lost it all on a big gamble in Vegas. The look of a hopeless man, eyes drained of life.

She walked closer to him as he laughed, taking another sip.

"I'm a dead man. A fucking dead man."


	9. Chapter 9

A.N second update. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon

* * *

Rock woke up to the sound of a loud knock on the door. Stirring in his sleep he groaned looking at the clock flicking past 11 pm. "Alright, alright. I'm coming Revy", he groaned lifting himself anxiety he had rotting in his stomach all day, now swelled into a migraine. The last thing he remembered, was coming home downing a bottle of whiskey for dinner. He remember hearing things he probably shouldn't have at work and now he tried his best to put it behind him. Hoping, that things would not be as bad as they appeared.

Rolling out of bed he decided to get the door figuring it was Revy. When he opened his bedroom door however, he spotted Revy already into the apartment, sitting up on the let out couch with her face towards the door. "Revy?" he whispered, walking slowly towards the door before seeing Revy's hand causing him to pause._  
_

The knock became more violent. He could heard the clinking of boots from outside listening to the footsteps. It was more than one person, deciding to knock on his door this late at night in the middle of a weekday. Moving further into the front room, the floor beneath him lightly squeaked. He held his breath, seeing Revy look back towards him. She swiftly climbed out of the bed onto the floor behind the couch, drawing her gun.

"Revy."

"Earlier, before you decided to pass out on me, you said you were a dead man."

"What?"

"I don't give a shit what happened but in about a few seconds", she whispered, "whoever the fuck that is, is coming in here. So you better find something to fucking grab."

His heart thumped, hearing a third knock louder than the others before. He looked around the apartment hoping to find something to protect himself with. The events from earlier began to flutter inside of his mind that lead up to this. He began to poke his nose around at company files that he shouldn't have and heard a phone call that wasn't meant to his ears.

The sound of Revy, cocking the gun rang inside of his head. Scrambling to the corner he stood up, picking up a bat he held in the corner. Revy looked over at him and frowned. "Where the hell is that gun I gave you, dipshit? I better not be all the way in the fucking kitchen."

Before he could answer he heard a loud popping sound, while feeling something hot grazing his cheek.

Ducking down onto the floor he grabbed his cheek hissing in pain. "Shit."

"I told ya."

The popping sounds, one after another began to riddle the apartment. Multiple bullets began to fly. He heard the popping sound over and over as he ducked down next to Revy.

"Fuck, its an ambush. What the hell did you do Rock?"

The bullets collided with glass, through his walls as he heard the whizzing sound. He watched as they ricocheted with a hard thud, into his glass wear in the kitchen. Which each pop he jumped hoping to dodge them. Suddenly it stopped leaving them in dead silence.

Someone turned the handle of the apartment, then kicked the door in.

Revy sat up next to him aiming before taking a shot as the man entered the apartment. Rock heard the man groan in pain as the bullets began to fly again.

"Not again", he yelled cupping his hands over his ears as he heard a slight ringing in his head. "Fuck, Rock don't just sit there do something", she yelled. "I don't know what you did, but you better fix it."

He dashed into his bedroom avoiding any on coming attacks. "Don't you dare puss out on me Rock", she hissed.

Rock stripped the sheet off his bed, tying it in knots. His hands, trembling as he tried his best to focus. He could hear the bullets hitting his dresser, then to his bed post. They needed to get out of the apartment. No matter how much damage she could do, there were too many for them to take. He looked into the front room spotting Revy. Her gun ran out of ammo she tossed the gun aside. "Shit", she yelled.

She craned her neck towards the kitchen he instantly knew what she was going for. He rushed towards her grabbing her from around her waist dragging her into the bedroom locking the door.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Revy, we need to get out of here."

"So you're just going to puss out?"

"We're clearly out numbered and you have no bullets left. My apartment is not bullet proof and neither are you."

He tugged on roughly on her arm, "c'mon."

He spotted his wallet on the dresser snatching it and placing it into his pajama pants. He looked over at Revy and threw her a pair of his jeans lying on the dresser. "Here you'll need these."

"Tch. Pussy", she mumbled. Grabbing it roughly out of his hands.

"You wouldn't have reached the gun in time", he stated while pushing her towards the window.

"What the hell do you know?"

"Can we at least argue about this when we get outta here?" He pleaded desperately.

He waited for her to go out the window first holding firm onto the sheets. "Goddammit you better not let me fall."

"I'm not, so hurry up." He could hear the footsteps in his front room, banging loudly on his bedroom door.

"Fuck you", she yelled while crawling down onto the street. Following behind her, he tried his best to get a good footing in the brick wall lowering himself towards her.

"We gotta go."

"Unless you want someone to climb up to your shitty apartment", she yanked the sheet off, "You better snap this shit."

He sighed pulling hard on the sheet causing it to fall. "Alright fair enough lets go." He heard shots from the top floor.

They ran, as far as they could down the street before catching a bus. The coat he took miraculously had a few bus passes lodge inside. They boarded, walking to the back of the bus sitting down sighing with relief. They rode in silence for awhile, looking outward to the street lights, feeling a slight jerk forward for every stop along the way. Revy in a tank top and a pair of his jeans, fidgeted in the ill fitted pants around her waist with only her socks to cover her feet. He passed her his jacket to which she grabbed with a sneer. He sighed looking down at his attire in the bright lights illuminated from above. He didn't have anytime to think to get himself any shoes or another coat, instead he was in a grey shirt and black pajama pants.

Revy who sat uncomfortably, pulling up the pare of jeans sighed. "Well, there goes that plan"

"Where are we supposed to go?"

"We?" she laughed. "That's your problem."

"Revy", he whined.

"What? Our deal was food for intel and yeah you gave me a place to crash for a bit and it was fun and all this is where we part ways."

"But..."

"No. The minute I wake up in the middle of the night with some random fuckers start shooting up the joint after you passed out talking about you're a dead man, I'm out. Besides, what did you do?"

"I...I didn't do-"

"Bullshit. You did something Rock. So don't sit there an act like everything is fine."

"Can we, talk about this later? Please?"

"Later? There might not be a later if you don't start telling me what the hell is going on." She grabbed his shirt pulling him roughly down towards her.

"Alright, alright Revy, just calm down", he pried his shirt from her grasp. "At work, this guy I work for Chen. I...I may have heard something, I wasn't supposed to. He had me looking up some paper work for him and when things seemed foul, I went to his office to talk with him about it."

"Chen? Donny Chen?" she snorted.

"So I take it you know him? Is there, anywhere we can go to talk about this...discretely?"

She tugged on the string, while pulling up the jeans around her waist. She sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this", Revy mumbled to herself. "C'mon, follow me."

* * *

They sat at a diner across from the Lagoon cab company in a secluded booth. Rock decided against his better judgement and ordered a coffee. He was still on edge from the apartment, jittery from the caffeine and wired from his thoughts. Looking over at his companion, Revy seemed as calm as she always did. Even after being caught in the crossfire, and shooting a man, she sat across from him ordering pancakes as if business was usual.

"So Chen spots you listening to his convo and now he wants you dead? I told you being nosey would get you in trouble Rock." She took another bite, reaching for the syrup. "Yo, I need some more of this" she pointed at her plate looking towards the waitress.

"But its more than that, you know something he doesn't want anyone to know", she continued.

"He's been laundering money for years as far back as a decade with the company. That's all I know."

"I told you they'd do that", she laughed causing Rock to feel uneasy by her demeanor.

"Those guys in the apartment, did you kill them?"

She scoffed putting her fork down looking at him with a cold stare, drained of any emotion. "If I did, what do you care? It was either us, or them. So don't ask stupid questions like that again."

"Here's you syrup", the waitress cut in, placing it on the table.

"Th..thanks miss", he replied as she moved onto the next table.

"Revy, a guy like that, who is he laundering it for?"

"After all that", she raised her voice then looked around the restaurant, "and you still keep asking questions? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm the only one that knows the evidence he wants to keep secret. If I knew the bigger picture then maybe I could fix all this" he tapped nervously on the table looking over his shoulder.

"Look, Chen is tied with the Triads and at this point they might even come after you for this shit. Right now you're just a sitting duck. You were right, you are a dead man", she stabbed the pancakes.

"Revy, those accounts. I don't think he's only working for them."

"What do you know. You just got here yesterday, found out a little intel and think you know your shit."

"I remember you talking about a guy named Ronny."

She paused. "Jaws? So what about him?"

"I think he", Rock leaned closer, "was speaking with him about laundering his money."

She laughed. It was ridiculous, Rock hadn't been there more than a month and made accusations. It seemed all too ridiculous for her.

"He said, Chang was too busy "ducking the fucking Russians", and something about a fry face."

Her eyes dimmed at the name. Getting up from the table she decided to leave.

"Wait, Revy."

"I told you where you'd end up if you kept being nosey, and looked what happened. You still haven't learned anything. Take that wallet you got and get the hell out of here while you still have a chance."

He looked up at her. "And I told you this is the last stop. Revy, I know things aren't good but, I need your help."

"This is over my control. Besides, what could I possibly gain from helping you?"

He looked up towards her with a soft expression, reaching towards her. "You said that if I was to survive, that I need to be willing to fight." He wrapped his hand around her wrist, tugging her closer. "You said I needed a gun but, I'm not the kind of person to use one. We both know that."

She sneered at his touch, but didn't escape it. "I need a gun Revy, but not that kind of gun."

"Please Rock save me the bullshit and stop skirting around the deal."

Looking up towards her with a spark in his eyes he smiled. "What if I was to make you an offer?"

* * *

A.N Action! Yes the action finally has come along. Things will pick up from here on out. Thank you for all your encouraging reviews. I'm glad you all are enjoying the series thus far. Until next time guys.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N Thank you for all the support and reviews. Last chapter was the most reviews I've ever gotten collectively for a chapter and I just beamed with joy that you all like the story thus far. Anyway back again with two new chapters. There is a lot going on in the next few chapters and it was very difficult to make sure it all came out crystal clear. But here's the end result. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Black lagoon

* * *

This time, she really did laugh in his face at the deal. Revy broke her arm free from his grasp looking down at the man. He was a dead man at the end of a rope begging her to cut him lose.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to be your gun?" Revy folded her arms looking skeptical.

"Yeah", he hesitated. He looked towards the ground then towards her.

"What would I get outta that deal?" She raised a brow.

"You'd have a place to stay for as long as you like."

"I already have that." She stated, "and I do a hell of a lot less work than what you want me to do with this."

Rock enclosed her hands in his with a light squeeze pulling her close once again. "I would always owe you, Revy. My life is in your hands. I die, and its over."

She groaned. He always knew how to back her into a corner. _Just look at those eyes, _she thought as she sighed. Revy knew she should have left a long time ago. Looking down at him, terrified and reeking of desperation was something that left her feeling uneasy. Being this close, feeling the touch of his skin against hers she felt her stomach flutter. It was the best gig she had and all she had to do was make sure he'd have his head in tact. But for a guy that went around asking too many questions, it would prove to be difficult.

"You'd forever owe me a solid if I did agree to something as fucked up as that."

"I suppose so", he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And you would have to do as I say. Starting with you not asking questions anymore. We're passed that point."

He shook his head in agreement, leaning "Goddammit, Rock". She shifted her gaze across the street. "You see that cab company over there?"

He looked up towards the neon lights flickering. "Yeah."

"A buddy of mines owns the joint. He's been looking for someone to help him out with some legal issues."

His head perked up. "Legal...issues?"

"Yeah. You help him out and he'll give you cash for it. You should take that money and buy you a plane ticket outta here before Chen puts a bullet in your head."

"I already told you."

"And I already told you, you're not cut out for this. You barely made it out of that cluster fuck and you know you cant go back."

"But"

"I never said I'd take the deal. And I'm not about to keep bailing you outta situations like this."

She slightly pushed him back onto the chair, before exiting the dinner. It was becoming more difficult for him to walk. The weight heavy on his chest, he focused his attention on following Revy. He followed her, through the streets of New York, paranoid by the crowds of people looking his way. All with smug looks as if they knew, that his days were numbered.

"Well, this is it. C'mon, c'mon we'll go through the back", she motioned for him to follow. They entered the back door, receiving curious looks from the employees exiting the building. Revy, giving them a smug look knocked on an office door. "Open up its me."

A large man stepped from within the office looking towards them. "Well don't you two look a mess", the man stated.

Revy was the first to speak. "Yeah, Yeah whatever. Not like I'm going anywhere special. You said you needed some help big guy, this is him", she pointed towards Rock who looked towards her

"Huh". He pulled his shades off his face. "I guess you're imaginary friend does exist. What you guys get back from a slumber party?"

"You gonna make jokes all night?" She crossed her arms.

"Right, right down to business then. I'm Dutch", the man said extending his hand

"Rock", he replied.

"Well Rock, follow me to the back. We have some matters to discuss", the man replied calmly.

"Can i sleep now Dutch?" Revy cut in with a yawn.

He folded his arms. "My office will be occupied but, check with Benny."

"Yeah Yeah", She turned to Rock, giving him a soft jab in the arm. "You'll be alright Rock. Just tell him what you know."

He looked towards her with a pleading look. "Dutch, don't get him into any shit, alright?"

Dutch laughed. "Sure thing Revy."

"C'mon Rock", he lead him into the office. Sitting on the couch, Rock slumped forward looking towards the floor.

Dutch, with his back turned towards him, took out two glasses, pouring a drink. "Looks like you could use one of these right now."

He walked over towards him taking a seat.

"When Revy said she knew a guy that could help me out, I didn't think it was even possible for her to know anyone like that."

Rock took the drink. "Thanks", he replied taking a sip. "Well I might as well help now, seeing as I'm a dead man."

Dutch stopped mid drink. "In a little trouble yourself?"

"You could say that. Seeing as how the guys trying to kill me are making swiss cheese out of my apartment."

"Jesus, who the hell did you piss off that bad?"

Rock paused, fidgeting with the hems of his pajama pants unsure of how to answer the man. "Revy said you know Chen."

"Yeah", Dutch paused, "A real sleezy guy. Uses my taxi services once in awhile, but I wouldn't say we're on friendly terms. Rock, seeing as how we're both about to get screwed seems we can help each other out. What seems to be the problem between you and Chen? I mean to the point where he went Scarface on your apartment?" Dutch crouched down next to him.

"I work for the guy."

"How unfortunate."

"The company we work for, I'm not sure how deep it goes but, they've been laundering money for years. I went to his office to speak with him about it, I caught him on the phone with someone. Must have been important."

"Oh yeah? Who was it."

"I don't know, some guy named Ronny. Revy calls him Ronny the Jaws or something."

Dutch paused with a worrisome expression.

"Boy I fucking hope that guy wasn't who I think it was."

"Who?"

"Did he see you, Chen?"

"Yeah...he did."

"Fuck. Tell me about the accounts some more."

"Most of the companies and clients were faux accounts, but the ones that I could trace went to small local Italian businesses. You...you don't think-"

"Give me a minute Rock, wait outside. I need to make a phone call."

Rock hesitated, not sure if he should make a run for it. For all he could know, Dutch might call Chen to finish the job.

"Don't worry Rock, a friend of Revy's is a friend of mine."

Rock nodded, standing outside the office. He watched as the men laughed telling some odd joke in the break room filled with cigarette smoke. They looked over in his direction before closing the door. Dutch was mumbling into the phone so he couldn't hear the whole conversation. Rock's head slumped forward, he wasn't sure who to trust.

Dutch called him back into the office. "It's a good thing Revy brought you in here as quick as she had."

"Wh..why?"

You stumbled into some shit Rock, some major shit that the average person wouldn't be able to handle. Chen is a major player. I don't know too much about your company, and I don't want to know. Knowing too much in this line of work can get you killed. And you know some valuable information. Seeing as how his guys paid you a little visit, I figure that is some very valuable intel you picked up."

"What? But.. I"

"Doesn't matter if you wanted to know or not. He knows you know and that's enough to want you dead."

Rock sighed, burying his face into his hands.

"I might be able to help you with your situation. A trade for trade. My problem is a bit similar to Chen's"

"Oh great", he replied weakly.

"The lagoon cab company started out an honest gig. Sometimes we brushed against the law to put food on our workers tables but now."

"Revy didn't tell me much, she said it would be better if you told me." Rock reached for the glass again taking a drink.

"A few years back we ran into financial trouble and had our heads way below water. That was until my financial investor came in to save the day. She was looking for a place to lay her nest egg sort to speak."

Rock choked on his drink looking towards Dutch

"It's ok, you can say it."

"M..money laundering", he mumbled.

"Correct", Dutch flicked the lighter closed. Leaning against the desk he looked down towards Rock. "The cops have been sniffing around my business again and its not good for either parties for them to get involved. They wanna run a train on our asses and fuck us both up royally. You see where I'm coming from when Revy said she knew a guy that worked for a corporation specifically in their legal department I didn't think she even knew what a guy like that looks like, but here you are. You being a friend of Revy's I won't get you caught up into any shit. We're just all meeting to get some advice from you, from a legal stand point sort to speak."

"So who else is-"

"We're just waiting on my business partner to arrive. She should be here any minute now."

"She?"

"Yeah. She will also help you with your current situation. If anyone can help you, its her."

* * *

They waited, what seemed like forever. Rock looked up at the clock in the office ticking in the same rhythm as his migraine. He sighed, tapping his fingers on the rim of the shot glass. Dutch stood outside, waiting for his associate to arrive, leaving him in the office by himself. He tried to look around and find Revy, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

"Ah Dutch, its been awhile." Rock heard the footsteps coming closer to the office. He stood up looking towards the door.

Dutch entered the room with his associate who gave the man a pleasant smile. The first thing he noticed were the burn marks on her face and the words _Fry Face _came to mind. In that moment Bao's words rung in his head. "If you ever see the fry faced bitch, you better run like hell." He heard the stories about her, and the Russian mafia named Hotel Moscow but he didn't know to the extent of how true they were. To be this close to a major figure in the underworld of New York, he felt a lump in his throat. His eyes traveled towards hers, hoping not to make it too obvious of his gaze. She gave him a smug look, making him want to crawl into a ball and die. Dressed only in his pajamas, he could only imagine how laughable he looked.

"How much do you charge, my time is of the essence", she said coldly to him, disregarding his presence.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he jumped. "Relax, Rock here is a buddy of mine. He was mighty kind enough to lend a hand out isn't that right Rock?"

"Y..yes. Of course."

"Well then, we should get down to business. Rock, is it?" She extended her hand with a spark of curiosity.

"Yes Ms...", he trailed off.

"Balalaika."

The smell of cigar smoke filled his nose causing him to cough. He noticed the military style coat hung from her shoulders, the air of importance that surrounded her appearance and how she wore the burn marks with confident as if they didn't exist. A woman who wore her flaws, flawlessly is how he would describe her. Yet she and Dutch were looking to him for advice and he in exchange had something she may need.

Absentmindedly grabbing the collar of his shirt, as if he was searching for his tie to loosen a bit he spoke.

"Well, regarding your...current situation from what Dutch as told me, I understand they cant investigate you without probable cause. They can't of course legally search around your business without a strong case against you. If you lie low for awhile and make sure the employees keep clean then you will be ok. One way they might be able to investigate is through your taxes. That's their entry so you need to make sure the books are clean, or at least find someone that can clean up", he sighed at the suggestion.

"I do apologize again for the inconvenience Dutch" Balalaika waived

"Well, seeing as how we're in the bed together on this one, I can expect to get fucked every once in awhile", he sighed.

Rock cracked a nervous grin, hoping to steer the conversation back on the matter at hand. "You can install cameras and get footage of them in case they do decide to go off the record on the investigation."

"Benny is already on it. He set up some earlier today and is keeping constant watch", Dutch chimed in.

"Good, good", She replied, snubbing her cigar against the desk. "Dutch? are you above using the race card?"

Dutch had a sour expression on his face. Rock was amazed how the man wasn't even remotely intimidated by the woman. "Normally I would, but at this point do I have much of a choice?"

"A successful African American business owner being harassed by the cops. I don't know a news station or protester to pass on that piece of news." Balalaika smirked.

"Anyway if it comes to that", Dutch muttered. "Rock here has another tidbit for you too. One about Donny Chen."

At the sound of Chen's name he began to fidget. She turned her attention towards him with a look of curiosity.

"Chen? That wallstreet rat that works for Chang?" She moved closer to him.

"That's the one. Tell her Rock."

"Well, I work with Mr. Chen and noticed that he's been laundering money into faux accounts. Surprisingly easy to find, and most of the businesses and clients that did check out were all under names... of Italian decent. I caught him talking on the phone with Ronny the Jaws."

Her eyes widened with amusement and excitement. It was like staring into the face of death itself, sending chills down his spine.

"Ah, I see. I see, I see", she laughed. "So it looks like Chang has himself a traitor. I'm sure that's a piece of evidence that even he isnt not aware of."

There was a knock at the door.

"Dutch", Benny cut in. "My apologies but the guys need you out here for a minute."

"Goddammit", Dutch murmured looking towards Rock who gave him his best pleading expression to for the love of God not leave him with the woman.

"I'll be back in just a second."

The door closed, causing Rock to groan. He looked over towards her as she began to move. She stepped closer to Rock causing him to step backwards.

"It was by fate's hand that we were to meet tonight, _Yaponski. _You've seemed to be my good luck charm this week." His back hit the wall with a soft thud as she placed a hand on the wall trapping him. "I know you're a friend of Dutch, which means you have some sense of loyalty. But I must ask you, what are you getting out of this bit of information? Sneaking around behind peoples back and trading information, seems more like a rat to me."

She exhaled the smoke filling the air. She demanded his attention to be drawn to her eyes. He looked towards her, hoping to stand his ground.

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time I suppose. But, it goes further than that. He was about to betray my company, his affiliates, and about to set me up to take the fall", he hesitated. "If anything I'm just looking out for everyone's best interest. Consider it a hobby of mine."

"A hobby?" she questioned before erupting in laughter. The sound of her laughter filed his ears causing him to fidget. "How have we not had the pleasure of meeting before?" she grinned wickedly before turning towards the door.

Dutch entered the room again with a frown. "Like a bunch of children. Can't even function for two seconds without me supervising them."

"Dutch, walk with me to my car will you?"

* * *

"So what do you plan to do?"

"Now Dutch. You know how these things get settled. I'd just be doing what Chang will do once he finds out he has a traitor in his ranks."

"Just don't get in any hot water over it." He sighed. "We still aren't out of the woods yet."

"We'll get a few of our accountants to make everything look good, don't worry about it Dutch. Just keep things business as usual on your end."

"Its not my end I'm worried about."

"That friend of yours, what is he in all this?"

"Oh don't worry bout him. He's just looking to stay out of trouble and keep his nose clean. But you know, working under Chen is bound to cause tension."

"Its a shame", she smirked, "that one has a sharp mind. A terrible thing to waste. Anyway give him this for his time, and tell him not to worry about Chen."

"Will do", he tapped the top of the car watching her leave.

Dutch walked back into the office, spotting Rock dozing off on the couch. "Rough night", he noted.

"Is she always this terrifying?"

Dutch laughed, "You don't know the half of , my business partner and I would like to give you this", he said sliding Rock an envelope.

"Huh?" he looked inside and jumped at the large amount of money. "Dutch, I can't."

"Consider it a thank you. Balalaika also told me to tell you not to worry about Chen. She'll take things from here. In the meanwhile take this", Dutch said giving him the business card. "There's a hotel around the block, the Ransap inn. Tell them I sent you there and you'll be straight. Stay there until things cool down."

"Thanks Dutch. You're a life saver."

"Hey, like I said, you saved our asses royally."

He paused, "Where is...Where's Revy?"

"Somewhere passed out in the back of some taxi is my guess", he chuckled. "She used to come sleep over this way a lot but lately I hadn't seen her around."

He gave him an odd look. "I think I might have figured out why."

Rock nodded. "She saved my ass back there Dutch. I don't think I would have made it this far without her."

"Revy? I can't see that girl thinking of anyone but herself", he laughed. "Well you can tell her in the morning. I doubt you want to wake that girl up she'll bite your head off if you do."

Rock hesitated

"I'll tell her where you are when she wakes up."

"Thanks."

Dutch got one of his drivers to take him to the Ransap in where he lied down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Revy groaned at the sound of a loud squeak as the door swung open. The sunlight beaming down onto her face caused her to wince.

"Ah what the fuck?" she moved her arm over her eyes.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine."

"Dutch?" she rolled onto her side, squinting her eyes towards the figure

"The one and only. Come on girl, its past 9 my guy is needing this cab." He tapped on the top of the cab.

"Alright, calm your tits I'm", she yawned stretching, "getting up."

"Well, I'm sure you'd like to know how the events of last night went."

She turned to him with a sleepy glare. "So, where's the trouble maker now?" She mumbled.

"Took him to the Ransap Inn, guess he's over that way. Balalaika said she's gonna handle Chen or whatever that means", he mumbled. "So its safe to say he won't have to look over his shoulder anymore."

"Well aren't you two fortunate. So he saw sis huh?"

"Yep."

"Bet he was scared shitless", she laughed.

"You know, I wondered why you haven't come this way in awhile", Dutch smiled. "Now don't get me wrong, you both look like a cute couple but he know you're under age?" He leaned on the taxi, with a look of amusement. "Never took you as a yuppie kinda of gal."

She scoffed. "Please Dutch, I'm not fucking the guy."She slid out of the cab next to Dutch stretching.

"Then what are you? I doubt any grown man is going to let you walk around their place without needing something in return. You know that."

His expression changed. He always seemed worried to which she laughed at the thought. Dutch was always apathetic to the way of how the world worked but sometimes, an emotion of concern would slip from under his roughed exterior.

"I'm his..." she paused, her face softened.

"His what?"

She sneered at the idea, more at the way it rolled off her tongue. "His gun. Just look at the guy, he sticks out like a sore thumb here and if weren't for me, the fucker would be dead."

"A gun, Revy?"

"Don't worry about it Dutchie, of all the people that could tie me up and have their way with me, could you really see that happening with him?"

He chuckled. "I suppose not."

"Besides you know the age of consent here in New York is 17", she spat with cynicism causing him to frown. "Anyway, you know Chen is? Or who his normal goons are when it comes to this stuff?"

"Now why would I know that?"

"C'mon, its official business. Seeing as how he's trying to put a hole in my meal ticket."

"My guys never take him home so, we don't know where he stays. I told you Balalaika would take care of it."

"Please Dutch she doesn't care if Rock comes up dead or not. She got what she wanted. Anyway, I gotta get going. Got shit to handle."

"I bet you do", he folded his arms. "Seeing as how your a hired gun and all."

* * *

The first thing she needed to do was to find the hit men hired to kill the moron. Without that, they couldn't go back to the apartment anytime soon. Revy wasn't all the way sure she wanted to take the offer in being a hired gun for a moron such as him. But at this point, she didn't have much of a choice. Walking into the locker room she reached behind the sink for a key. She often left clothes in the lockers left over by the cabbies during the times she slept over. She was still dressed in Rock jeans from last night and a tank top. Reaching the locker room she opened up pulling out a black skull hoodie and a pair of jeans. Sifting through the bottom of the locker she found a pair of shoes she stole from a guy she went to school with not too long ago.

Rock was holding out at the Ransap Inn which was perfect for her. She could find out what she needed without babysitting him all day. Slipping the shoes on, she waited for Dutch to leave his office before reaching under his desk for his revolver. Her gun were back at the apartment, empty and useless. Revy knew she needed something to hold onto until she could get a new one. Revy knew Chang would kill her for breaking the new gun he gave her, and Dutch was equally going to kill her for stealing his gun. But she knew she was useless as a gun without one. Stuffing the gun into her hoodie, she headed out to the one place she knew she could find the information she needed.

* * *

"Well well, the prodigal daughter has return. It's about time you came to see me you little shit."

"Fuck you too you old skank. Jesus Christ Eda if that's anyway to greet me after a few years."

"Hey what did I tell you about using the lord's name in vain? Just because you're not under my roof anymore doesn't mean I can't beat your ass. Damn", she said leaning against the chapel door, just taking one look at you and now I realized why Jesus wept."

"Maybe he wept because you decided to marry his ass", Revy snorted.

"Anyway come play cards with me catch up a bit", she motioned for her.

"Look Eda, I'm here for business."

"And? Can't you talk and play at the same time?"

Revy sighed. "Lead the way."

They sat in the chapel on a pew towards the back. "I remember when your mother first brought you here. I should have known then you were a little demon spawn. Now look at you. Jeez are those tits yours or are you still stuffing tissue? You know you have to look better than that to hook a corner."

"You would know wouldn't you? Been around the block lately Eda?"

She laughed. "You used to drink up all the communion wine and left me having to explain why Jesus's blood had to be cups of water."

Revy laughed. "Yeah good times I'd do it again if I could."

"Bet you would". She tossed a card on the table

"So two hands I see you're still alive by God's grace, so what have you been up to?"

"Same ole same ole."

"Hmph how disappointing."

"Whatever, I still see you're trying to save a bunch of hoodlems from the inevitable."

"Oh look at you, using big words. Wouldn't your school be proud."

"Shut up." She drew from the deck.

"Still little shits all of them. They all want to go out and be gangsters, shoot guns smoke weed you name it. You put all your energy into telling them they can do better than that but half the time just like God they don't seem to believe in it."

"Then why try? Seems pointless to me."

"Because out of all of them, a few seem to get the picture and that makes it worthwhile. I'm hoping one day it will get through that head of yours but I know you're a bit on the slow side."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean bitch. My little Becca is finally on the verge of being a woman now so whats your next move high roller? You're going to graduate from school aren't you?"

She scoffed

"Jeez girl, high school is basic shit. Showing up is more than half the battle."

"I'm graduating relax. Shit seems pointless anyway but I stuck in."

"Good. Well think about college go off to some other city and bang hot dudes in dorm rooms."

"I'm not gonna go out and live your dreams Eda."

"Oh screw you. Just saying the world is yours go do something productive with your life."

She snorted. "Why not, I make more money than most adults could ever dream of having and get to pop off every once in awhile. It's the only thing I'm good at, why give that up?"

"Shit I didn't know if I could give up sex til kingdom come but I did."

"No one forced you to do it. Sorry your slut instincts seemed to kick in."

Eda paused for a moment, looking carefully at her hand, then at the girl sitting across from her.

"I OD on heroine and I was supposed to be 6 feet under by now. But God had something different in store and I started to get the bigger picture. Sometimes you have to let everything you ever known go and step out on faith to something new. Just run and never look back. Things could be for the worse or it could be ten times better but you won't know til you try."

She thought of Rock. "Jeez you sound like someone I know. That's actually the reason I'm here. I need some info on Chen."

Eda snorted. "What, you and Chang not on good terms anymore? He can tell you better than I can."

"This one is off the books. Boss man doesn't need to know everything. Anyway a guy I know, is in deep shit with Chen."

"This guy must be something to get help from you. Who is he?"

"No one you'd know. He's Japanese, came all the way from home to this hell hole with a fucking grin on his face. Jeez Eda, you should have seen the poor sap the first month he was here."

"What does he do?"

"Works for some company , same one as Chen. That's how he go into this shit in the first place."

"A Japanese businessman? I hear they like them young, pervs lurking around schoolgirls. Might wanna watch out for that one Rev-"

"He's not like that", Revy spat.

"Well it's not like you to get touchy over someone, he must be something", she said raising a brow.

"I'm just saying, don't talk about him that way he's different. He's not like all these fuckers out here looking to get off and use you."

Eda was silent pulling a card.

Revy grinned. "He's a square and always wearing dorky white collar shirts. The first week I met him he got robbed and yours truly stepped in and nabbed the fuckers."

"Aren't you the handy one. Tell him to come by and see me sometime. I want to at least know the young man that's courting my sweet Rebecca. He has to have my blessings you know."

"Please that's only your excuse to check out the goods, and we're not together jeez."

"Sounds like he's pretty special to me. Hell if you don't want him I might just find the right man to retire from this life of chastity."

"Step off you dirty old nun. Besides aren't you supposed to be married to the Lord?"

"He also said to love everybody so I'm just trying to carry out the good word. We're in a complicated relationship."

"So I take it he's yours then?"

"You gonna help me or not? I'm burning daylight."

"Calm down, shit. I haven't seen you in ages and now you come around with a new man. I'm just curious."

"Anyway you get any guys come in late last night or this morning for confession?"

"We get a lot of people coming in. Specify Rebecca."

"Shit I don't know. I need to know who is the hired hit. They didn't finish the job so I'm sure they're around here somewhere. If they see him around town, he's a fucking dead man."

"Well, I did see Lobos in here early this morning."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Sitting in the back of the chapel praying til kingdom come. Told Ricco one of his boys got killed last night."

Eda looked at Revy. "You wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?"

"Please. A bunch of fucking hypocrites, she laughed. You go into someone's apartment with the intent on killing the guy figuring it was an easy kill. What do they expect to happen when someone fights back."

"Maybe you need new friends to hang around. One's that don't get you into those situations."

"I told you, the guy is fucking clueless. Just a office boy that heard a few too many words."

Eda sighed, putting down a card. "Just be careful Rebecca."

"Aren't I always?" She smirked then she looked down at the table

"Aw what the fuck Eda."

"Full house baby", she stuck her tongue out. "Read them and weep."

She put the cards down sighing. "Guess I need to go track Lobos down for that hit then."

"Guess so", she mumbled. "Anyway when all of this is settled, bring that hot Japanese man you got around here. If he is what you say he is and he's not some gutter perv then maybe I'll let him date you. Maybe get him to persuade you to give up this life of crime."

"Hot, Eda? Who said all that?"

"Please bitch. You wouldn't be caught dead with anything less let alone try to save his ass."

"Only you Eda." She laughed, "you haven't changed a bit."

"And unfortunately you haven't either Becky."

Eda knew how much Revy hated the nickname. She watched the girl leave flipping her off before smiling. "Later Eda."

* * *

It was close to 5 before she decided to check up on Rock by the Ramsap Inn. She spent most of the afternoon tracking down Lobos with no luck on the matter. Walking to the counter she tapped on the table.

"Hey, you get a Japanese guy come in here last night?"

The man looked through his magazine, not making eye contact with her.

"What about him?"

"What room is he stayin in?"

"Fuck off", the man licked his finger, thumbing through the pages.

She hissed scratching her head before opening her coat pulling out Dutch's revolver. Cocking the gun she aimed it at him.

"I'll only say this again, what fucking room is he in?"

"He...he checked out earlier. Picked up by two guys this morning."

She ran out of the hotel looking around the neighborhood. Lobos men haven't finished the hit, and she couldn't find him to call it off. For all she knew, Rock was dead somewhere in the gutter.

"Fuck, Rock. Where the hell did you go?"

* * *

A.N Is it just me or was Balalaika crushing on Rock during the Fujiyama Arc? Not around Revy of course. And yes, Eda finally appeared as a...official nun. I couldn't resist. I love dialogue between her and Revy. Anyway, more to come soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon

* * *

The inside of his mind was beating like a drum, throbbing and unsettling with thoughts he tried his best to forget. The events from last night, the sound of Revy's voice yelling at him, being drowned out by gunfire resonated inside of his eardrums. Rock tossed and turned inside the bed hearing the soft hums of the heater. He wasn't able to sleep even with the soft mattress beneath him twice the size of the one he held in his apartment. His life was dangling on the edge of non existence thanks to his current employer and his own nosy behavior. Stupid, he hissed. A curious mind although a habit that was much applauded while he was a child, now grew into a burden. He couldn't for the life of him stop asking questions. It was all new to him, this country. Since last night his mind kicked into overdrive asking for answers that he wouldn't ever receive. Looking towards the cheap clock on the nightstand flickering past 8 am he sighed. He wish he had listened to Revy. The girl that was his only friend and at this point his savior. She was the only reason he made it this far and he began to realize maybe she too was fed up with him and decided not to come back. Without the girl around, he felt that feeling of loneliness and helplessness eating at his mind again.

There was a soft knocking coming from across the room. Craning his neck towards the door he paused. He prayed it was Revy. He hadn't heard from her since last night and Dutch promised to relay his current whereabouts to her. He reached up looking through the peephole at the source. Taken aback he spotted the woman from last night, Balalaika at his door with two of her men.

Rock swore under his breath, wondering the consequences of him not answering the door. He wasn't sure how she found out, or why she even decided to track him down in the first place. Going against his better judgement he opened the door.

"Ah, Yaponski", she said. Leave us be, she commanded to the two at her side. As on cue the men disbanded from their presence.

"Ms. Balalaika", he stated

"I do apologize for the intrusion, but I've come here with a bit of a favor to ask you."

He straightened up. "A...favor?"

"The documents you spoke of last night, would it be possible", she paused, "for you to retrieve them for me?"

It wasn't so much of a favor as it was a demand. He knew exactly he had no choice in the matter.

"Well, its Saturday the office won't be open but I can... try."

"Excellent. My men and I will be downstairs ready to escort you once you've gotten dressed."

"I...uh", he stumbled. "This is all I have at the moment seeing as how I can't exactly go back to my apartment."

Balalaika looked at his attire with a smug look then called one of her men in Russian. "Bring him a pair of clothes. Something that might fit him."

* * *

The trip was an agonizing one. Her two guards were up front, leaving him alone with her in the back the entire trip. Boris, her right hand man brought him a pair of slacks and a blazer that were two sizes to large for him. Being one in her presence was enough. He felt as if she was constantly analyzing him, sizing him up and crushing his esteem. He was sure small talk was out of the question. He decided to look outward at the onlookers on the street hoping to pass the time and to avoid her attention.

_Yaponski, _she called, causing him to jump.

It was a nickname that she seemed rather fond of calling him. He sighed with a bit of relief. Nicknames are good, it meant that people like you and wouldn't suddenly shoot you in the back and leave your corpse on the street. Or so he hoped.

"Yes Ms. Balalaika."

"It's nothing. It just you look as if you had something you wanted to ask me."

He did. Always thinking of questions, always having his mind go into overdrive in situations like these. The questions swirled inside of his mind over so many matters dealing with her and her business. Of Chen, her rivals, the way the city operated. Where his life would end up, if he died, or if she would just see him as another passersby on her way to climbing the ladder of the underworld. He could also hear Revy in the back of his mind screaming at him. She was right on the matter, being curious is what landed him the position he was in. His mind was the key to his own destruction that would lead him to death.

"No Miss. It wouldn't be my place to ask anything of you."

Balalaika smiled. "Come now, a friend of Dutch is a friend of mine. Besides, at this current moment, it is your place to say seeing as how you are the keeper of the information I need."

He decided to tread carefully around his choice. She told him not to worry about Chen. Once she held the documents, Chen would be just as dead. His throat burned at the thought. He was beginning to realize how deep he stepped into the den of wolves.

"Are you forming an alliance with the Triads?" He said, keeping his voice low so that only she could hear.

Rock watched as her facial expression began to change. She was curious, she was intrigued and amused by his question. As always she smiled at him. He wasn't sure if it was in his good favor or for his demise.

"What makes you say that?" Balalaika flicked her cigar. Asking with encouragement to continue his train of thought.

"Well, I haven't been here very long but, it seems you both have a common enemy. Given that you desire information about Chen's accounts with the Cosa Nostras I figured you were going to cripple them." Before he could realize fully what he said he ducked his head low. Revy would kill him if she ever found out. He began to think he had a problem, as if he wanted to march to his death early.

"Let me ask you a question, Rock."

"Yes?"

"What did you hope to gain by coming here, to America?"

He wasn't quite sure where she was taking the conversation and even he didn't quite know himself what he hoped to accomplish.

"It's the land of opportunity or so I'm told. Can't say I really desire to go back home, its nothing for me there", he finished solemnly.

Balalaika seemed pleased with his answer. He knew he was treading a very thin surface above deep waters. Although Balalaika held a professional appearance, the look in her eyes, the same look in her eyes that Revy held, one void of emotion and a craving of destruction brightened. The marks on her face and down her neck were the marks of battle that she survived. She marched to her death that made her fearless. To be in her presence was like being close to an exotic predator. Awed at the beauty but fearing that at any moment, the instincts of a predator would turn against him. The men he met before on the streets, mostly with no class or sense of professionalism showed their true impulses. But she was the only one he'd ever been acquainted with that found a way to master the art of walking a thin line between civility and destruction.

"Don't tell me you've come all this way to live a modest, hard working life with all of the rest of the working stiffs?" She dismissed. "Living to barely get by off of a mediocre wage, scraping the bottom of the barrel."

She asked if he ever wanted more. More than what an honest wage could offer. If he could be honest with himself he was terrified of the underworld.

"A modest wage is all I know and there's always a benefit. At least here, I don't nearly kiss as much ass, as I did back home."

The car suddenly stopped as the men began to speak in Russian.

"How sad, she snapped her lighter closed. "This is your stop. Once you retrieve the documents, I suppose this dream will come to a close for you."

Rock took a deep breath, fidgeting with the over sized coat Boris gave him. The doors of the company were open during the weekend with only security and custodial members present. He knew if he timed it right, he could avoid both while he reached his office. He took the back stairwell up to the 5th floor opening the doors to his department. He was lucky enough that the custodial men hadn't shut it for the weekend just yet. Walking down the long hallway towards Chen's office he felt his stomach twisting and uneasy. The last time he had been in the man's office, had been the start of the fiasco.

Sifting through Chen's desk he spotted a folder. Looking around the corner he made his way to the copier placing the documents down on the machine. His hands fidgeted pushing the wrong buttons and cramming the sheets of paper at the wrong angles. He tried his best to calm down. Rock began to regret not taking the cigarette Boris extended to him earlier. Exhaling he tried again, taking his time to make copies before placing all of the documents back into the folder.

Slipping it under his arm he turned the lights off heading back downstairs. But before he could reach the front office, his heart dropped as he heard someone walking around.

"Goddammit. What do you mean you can't find him? Find his ass and get the job done", the man yelled.

It was Chen. He hid behind the wall hoping the man wouldn't see him. Chen walked passed the copier room down the hall towards his office. "I told you, if you don't pop that bastard you won't see a single dime. Stop your bitching and get it done." He hung up. "Jesus Christ." Rock craned his neck to see Chen. He was in his office sifting through his desk, knocking his things onto the floor and stumbling. Rock began to move, hoping to slip from around the corner until the machine began to beep loudly causing his attention.

Chen looked over at him surprised walking into the copier room.

"You", he yelled, walking towards him. "You nosy little weasel. What you come back to get my shit huh?" Chen looked down at the folder. "I fucking knew it"

His hand moved to his pocket pulling out a gun aiming it towards him.

Time began to slow down as Rock inhaled wondering if this was his final glimpse at life. Staring down into a barrel before the hammer cocked.

He jumped as he heard a loud noise piecing his ears, as Rock watched Chen fall to the floor. Blood splattering everywhere. He clutched the folder tightly to himself in shock. Looking around the room he tried to find the assailant. His heart began to race as he ran down the stairs. He didn't care if anyone saw him at that point, he just wanted to escape. Dashing out of the front door he looked outward on the street hearing the loud sound of traffic and spotted the black car parked across the street. He clawed at the door stumbling into the car.

Balalaika, lighting a cigar sat next to him. "I do apologize about that Yaponski it wasn't how I planned it but, he was more wreck less than I imagined. Those are the documents, correct?"

He looked down at the documents in his hand shaking his head numbly.

"Good. Of course you'll be compensated for your time and effort."

His ears were still ringing. He looked downward at his shirt covered in blood, wondering how did so much blood get on him. Things began to blur. Balalaika said something to him as he looked in her direction, unable to speak. She was calm as if anything hadn't occur as if a man didn't get killed and his remains were splattered on Rock's jacket. It was all becoming too much. He opened the car door causing it to halt.

"I can walk", he stuttered moving as fast as he could away from the car.

* * *

He walked through the sea of people lightly brushing up against them. He couldn't get the sound of gunfire out of his mind or the sight of Chen on the floor covered in blood. He looked towards the faces, all occupied with moving onward not stopping to take notice in him.

"Rock", he heard someone yell.

Turning around he spotted Revy running towards him with a smug look on her face.

"Where the fuck where you huh", she grabbed him roughly by his shirt noticing the blood

"I'm out all day busting my ass trying to make sure your head stays on your shoulders and you have the nerve to jeopardize all of my fucking hard work."

She shook with anger as he trembled with fear. If he didn't know any better, he might say she too was terrified. Terrified that it all would come to an end. "Don't you dare ask me to be your gun ever again. All you ever do is fuck things up and I'm left cleaning up this shit."

"Revy", he said softly whispered. Before she could reply he embraced her, holding her close. He buried his face in the side of her neck, trembling. She hit him but he didn't let go. "It's ok", he said. Things stood still for a moment between them in a crowd of constant motion moving around them. He held onto her feeling as if his legs were about to give out. If he was being honest, she was his rock. The one person in the world he could trust. And even if she yelled, screamed, kicked and hit him, he knew it was out of concern.

"You came back for me."

"You fucking idiot. I should have left you to die."

He hugged her tighter. "You don't mean that", his voiced cracked.

"Get the fuck off me. Why are you acting all weird?" She looked at his shirt then towards him. "Rock, where were you?"

He looked at her with a saddened expression. "Chen's dead, Revy."


	12. Chapter 12

A.N Writers block, the mother of all things evil. Anyway, as always constructive criticism is always welcome, any other types of criticism will be ignored. My portrayal of the characters is as close as I could get them to the original. But at the end of the day, its how I choose to portray them.

To everyone else, its been awhile. Thanks for the support. Pull up a seat and enjoy the ride.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or Bacardi.

* * *

Revy couldn't believe it. Just last night they were dodging bullets and in a mere few hours, just like that Chen was dead and the slate was wiped clean. There was no reason for her to look for the hit men, they couldn't get paid by a dead man. At the realization that she wasted an entire day looking for a void contract hit, the only thing she could do was laugh.

"You gotta be shitting me."

She laughed, harder than she had for awhile. Holding her sides she gasped for air before looking towards Rock. His eyes, full with fear drifted as if his mind was miles away from his body. She looked at Rock's shirt wondering where the hell he picked up those clothes two sizes to large for his figure that hung loosely off his frame. He looked like a boy wearing his fathers clothes. Judging by the dried blood, he had seen it all go down. But before she could ask, he began to walk into the crowed mindlessly without saying a word.

"Hey where ya going?" She picked up the pace following besides him.

"My things, I left my door unlocked", he replied softly.

Seeing as how their problem had been solved she shrugged her shoulders and followed the man. She looked over at the man that she agreed to protect. Rock some how managed to get himself out of that cluster fuck and could count all his lucky stars he didn't end up with a bullet hole in him. And he did it all without even pulling a trigger. Revy frowned picking up her pace. But she knew someone had to.

* * *

Blood. Soaked into the beige carpet and splattered in fragments along the white walls of the office. Right beneath the copier machine lied their victim, gun in hand.

"Man Ibraha would you look at that", the man whistled, bending down to get a better look. "How many feet away do you think that was? 10? 20?"

"Takenaka, would you please focus", his partner snapped, motioning for forensics to come closer.

Takenaka shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "C'mon, its not everyday you see an office man get his brains blown out like a street gangster." He picked at the wall.

"We need to focus on finding a witness. He couldn't have gotten in the building without someone letting him in. Dammit", the man rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't appreciate them giving us a case like this. How is it we always get stuck with these?"

"Calm down partner, we'll get to the bottom of this. I've heard stories about this guy. A man with a shady past, wouldn't be surprised if some of his old friends paid him a little visit yesterday."

"Well all your assumptions mean nothing without a suspect", Ibraha spat.

"Ah you know how this one goes. Dead men always tell tales. Once forensics is done we'll just pick through his things. Any thing in his pockets, ticket stubs, notes the whole nine. Looks like he was trying to get some office work done or at least copy something." He peeked over at the machine. "Dust it for prints to see if anyone else may have been using it." Takenaka put his shades back on his face with a grin, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "The few workers that were here during the incident will talk."

Ibraha walked towards his partner with a smug look. "They didn't witness a damn thing."

"Then we'll go visit our old friend at the church. I'm sure she'll know something. Anyway, times a wasting lets get this over with."

* * *

They took the bus back down to Roanapur. Rock hadn't said much along the way, he stared ahead until the next stop hardly ever moving. She tried to take a jab at him verbally to get him to talk but every attempt fell flat.

"Such a fucking stiff, jeez. You should be celebrating", she scoffed. "All your problems just disappeared literally over night. Can't find another bastard in this city with that kind of luck."

He shrugged his shoulder, letting out a sigh.

"Whatever."

Anytime she tried to get up to get another seat, closer to a window away from the guy he would grab onto her sleeve giving her a pleading look in his eyes. So she sat, with a mute on the endless journey back to Roanapur.

"Let go of me", she hissed. "This is our stop, dumbass, I'm trying to pull the chord."

They left, making their way towards the apartment complex a few streets up. Revy was curious herself to see if the tenants had taken any of his things. She doubt it, seeing as how he didn't have much to begin with in a shotty apartment riddled with bullet holes. "Home sweet home", she mumbled before opening the door. They entered the lobby hallway ready to turn the corner before Bao stopped them.

"Hey you bastard", he yelled at Rock grabbing him roughly by the collar. "There was a reason I got out of the booze business. Too many fuckers blowing up the joint and taking more shots at me than a fire range. Then here you come along and have one of my rooms shot up in the middle of the night. When you start scaring off my business then we have a fucking problem."

Something in Rock snapped in that moment. He grabbed Bao's hand twisting it making the man cringe in pain.

"Listen I've had just about enough of this shit", he yelled. Revy was shocked. She hadn't heard him raise his voice with that much aggression before. Not only that but now he had Bao speechless and powerless.

"In the past few hours I've been shot at, threatened, and even seen a man get his head blown off by a Russian woman with a fleet of men twice my size. And now I have to come back to my apartment and hear you threaten me? What kind of joke is this?" He twisted Bao's arm more causing the man to groan in pain. "What happened last night, I promise it won't ever happen again, and I'll even pay you for the damages. All of them. But don't you ever threaten me again Bao, not you not anyone."

He let the man go, causing Bao to stumble. He pulled out an envelope handing it to the man. "This should take care of the damages and next months rent. If you can get someone to come and fix the door by tomorrow than that would be great." He added before straightening his overly large jacket.

Bao cradled his wrist, before looking over the envelope. His eyes widened as he opened it. "Yeah well, don't let it happen again." He mumbled, stuffing it into his pocket. Revy's eyes widened as she smirked. She felt proud of the bastard. It was the first time he stood up for himself and did a hell of a job in her opinion. The way his voice, full of emotion and vibrancy, demanded respect, sent a chill up her spine.

Rock looked towards her, before walking towards his room in silence.

She looked over at him before running ahead, blocking him from the stairwell.

"Wait a sec", she grinned, "where the fuck did you learn that move? Some Japanese karate shit?"

He straightened his shirt looking towards the ground. "I'm sorry you had to see that", Rock approached her motioning for her to let him pass.

"Sorry? What the hell are you sorry for, that was awesome. You gotta teach me that one." She ran to his side.

"No. Its disgusting. Having to resort to violence, I hate it."

He stood outside his apartment number opening the door slowly. The apartment, still in ruins from the night before riddled with bullet holes and broken glass, miraculously held most of his belongings.

"Please, that's complete bullshit", she replied leaning against the wall. "Rock, sitting there and singing kumbaya holding hands never got shit done. Violence is the only thing keep you breathing and your opponent in the ground. You think Bao would have stopped yelling if you didn't put him in his place. Not like you can talk your way outta situations."

"Chen's dead because of me, Revy. I didn't even pull the trigger and it happened. Even words in this city can have deadly consequences." He looked down at his hands clenching his fist.

"Someone had to pull to the trigger. Always finding someone to do your dirty work eh Rock?"

He grabbed her by the shirt. "Its wrong, all of it. The bloodshed, the greed, the corruption. I didn't want any of this and you shouldn't either."

"Then why are you still here", she yelled prying his fingers from her shirt. "You fucking hypocrite. Can't go home with your tail between your legs, but you're too much of a pussy to stay here and fight for yourself. No matter how much you run, this is the reality of the world."

"That isn't what all the world has to offer Revy. Its not all like this", he said softly.

"Please, spare me that bullshit. Sorry to break it to you but no one in this world gives a shit how you live or if you die. The only way to get respect, the only way to make sure you have the upper hand is to carry a piece and use physical force."

He stayed silent, deciding to enter the apartment sighing that miraculously his things were all still in the apartment.

"Damn, I'm surprised your shit is still here." Revy chimed as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah", he agreed with a monotone tone.

Walking into his bedroom, he shifted through his drawer pulling out a shirt and pair of slacks. He took off the bloody shirt tossing it onto the floor. Revy peered into his room as he entered the bathroom taking a shower.

"Goddammit", she hissed. They took her gun. Getting up she looked through the kitchen in the drawer for the Tokarev she gave Rock. She hoped they didn't have time to sift through his apartment taking some of his things. She opened the drawer, looking down at the unused gun. "Fucking A", Revy smirked. Clicking the magazine open, she reached into her pocket placing the bullets inside. Chang would kill her if he found out she trashed the new gun he gave her. Her only hope was to find another one before he came looking for her. Looking towards the living room, hearing the thumping water from the bathroom she decided to take another look around his apartment to pass the time. She hadn't been in his room much and with him in the shower she had a chance to see what he kept inside.

His bed was a mess, since last night. Bullet holes in his bed post, in the walls, floors, and cracks in his window. His television miraculously survived the attacks which to her surprise still worked. "Even his tv is a piece of shit no one wanted", she laughed. Outside of that his room was pretty dull. Mostly organized with his clothes and books. No posters, cassette tapes, or photos cluttered around to made it look habitable. The only photo he held was a small family photo he kept tucked in a corner that was easy to overlook the first glance. Revy picked up the photo, analyzing it. It must have been an old family photo taken years ago when he was a kid. She smirked looking down at the kid version of Rock with a bad hair cut and a sad look on his face. Standing next to him was his mother, father, and brother from what she could presume. His father looked like a hard ass. Stern look, fist clenching tightly around Rock's shirt. Revy could tell he was one of those overburdening parents that pushed their kids all the time.

"No wonder Rock's a robot." She scoffed. At the sound of the shower turning off, she placed the photo back down on the desk, exiting his room.

"I'm staying at the Ransap until they fix the apartment. You're welcomed to come if you like." Rock called out from the bathroom.

She snorted sitting back on the couch, gun in hand. "Seeing as how I'm a hired gun, do I have a choice?"

He opened the door, towel in hand dressed down in a pair of slacks and a short sleeve collar shirt. He frowned, before sitting on the couch next to her.

"I don't want a gun anymore. They just cause mayhem."

She scoffed. "Whether you want it or not, I'm your gun. You made an offer and I've already accepted. Once you've made a deal theirs no turning back."

"No deal Revy. You're not a thing, you're a person."

"Dumbass", she mumbled. "You weren't saying that last night now were you?"

He looked downward in shame. She had him there. "I owe you a lot Revy, and wherever I go you know you have a place to stay. But having you as a gun I see now is not the right thing to do."

She sighed. Being around the guy, with his morals made her blood boil. "Look Rock, you need someone to have your back and I need a place to stay. So we should leave it as that." Her gaze shifted to her gun. "Anyway, what happened earlier today, it as sis wasn't it?"

"I rather not talk about it Revy." His hands were still shaking. She sighed pulling out a cigarette from her pocket. She lit it inhaling the smoke before passing it to him.

"Here, calm your nerves."

He reached for it before she interrupted placing it lightly on his lips. He looked surprised, then his face softened. "Thanks", he mumbled.

"You know Rock, its not too of taking that money to fix up this piece of shit, you could I don't know get another place? Uptown with all the other dorks like you."

He gave a hopeless smirk, exhaling the smoke. "Still trying to get rid of me, Rebecca?"

It was the first time he ever used her real name, she half expected him to forget it. She blushed, then scoffed.

"Please. You're the one bitching, thought I'd just save you the trouble."

She leaned over towards him, taking the cigarette from between his lips before taking a drag.

"I'm not leaving Revy. Besides I'll miss the convenience of having hookers next to a liquor store. Where else can I get that?"

She cracked an eye looking over at him giving her a weary smile. "Shut up you loser", she smirked giving him a jab.

"And a drug store in the liquor store."

"Like you'd ever do drugs and fuck hookers you liar." She got up from the couch, stuffing the tokarev in her jeans. "Anyway, I'm fucking starving. You ready to leave this dump yet?"

Rock paused as if he had something he wanted to say, but decided against it. Instead he shook his head in agreement. "Sure."

* * *

Takenaka hummed to the radio, tapping the side of his van waiting for his partner to return. Most of their leads were dead end, leaving Ibraha in a bad mood all night. Taking out a cigarette, he light it looking off across the street to his partner carrying a bag of food.

"Its about time you got back. Yeesh, you would think they had to go kill it and skin it before they cooked it."

Ibraha gave him a smug look. "You know how they are. Might want to check your food, they might have spit in it."

"Now now, I know for certain this restaurant wouldn't do that. Even if they know we're cops."

"The cook is a yakuza."

"Former yakuza", Takenaka corrected him, looking down at his plate. "I've known the guy since he got here from Japan. Man how times change. Anyway, we need to head over to our friend at the church."

Ibraha laughed. "Please, like she would give us anything. That woman is nothing but trouble."

"Yeah but, you never know", he replied hopefully between chews. "You wanna drive?"

It was nightfall before Takenaka and Ibraha reached the church. Opening the doors they spotted a priest and a nun conversing.

The nun turned towards the two, motioning the junior to take his leave. "Well Well. An atheist and a Muslim walk into a Catholic church."

"Wait wait, I think I know how that joke goes." Takenaka motioned his hands, chuckling.

"I bet you do", she replied walking towards them. "So what is it you gentlemen want? Surely it isn't redemption."

"By a hypocrite, I think not", Ibraha spat, folding his arms.

"Judge not, that you be not judged. I do know how you Muslims hate hypocrisy. But tell me, what good deeds have you done lately? Last time I checked, I was the one getting kids off the streets while you get paid to pick up their corpses."

"Now now, we're not here to kick politics and religion or start at fight, we just need to speak with you about something." Takenaka stepped towards her.

She placed her hands on her hips and scoffed. "Come this way, we'll speak of it back here in the office. This is a place of worship you know, not a business."

They followed her through the side entrance into the office cluttered with books and paperwork. She took a seat behind the desk, motioning for them to have a seat. Takenaka motioned for his partner to take a hand off his holster, taking a seat.

"A man named Donny Chen, he comes through this way, correct?" Takenaka folded his arms giving a weary smirk.

"We get a lot of people who come to this church", she replied curtly.

"We don't have time to beat around the bush, a man is dead and we need answers Eda." Ibraha jumped from his seat, slamming his hands on the table.

Eda slipped her shades off her face, giving him a sour look. "That's sister to you, jackass", she spat.

Ibraha raised out of his seat lunging towards her, as Takenaka held him back. "Easy partner. Step outside for a minute."

"No", he straightened himself, sitting back down. "I'm be calm."

"Look", Takenaka paused looking from his partner to her, "Sister Eda as you probably already heard, Chen is dead."

Her eyes widened. "Oh?"

"Yes, and as of right now we have no leads. We were just hoping if you could help us fill in the gaps."

She sighed, getting out of her chair looking towards the window behind her. "Gentlemen, this is a church, not a house of information."

"Oh but you see, we know people come here to get information all the time. Please sister, we need all the help we can get. All we want to know is if someone has any grudge against Chen, and who he's affiliated with. Nothing too complicated."

She laughed, looking back towards the men. "Then stop asking me questions to the answers you already know."

"Now why would you say that?" Takenaka replied curiously.

"Please, cops are all the same. Nothings changed. There is a thing around here called street justice. You all are running around trying to find killers to men like Chen when you should be trying to save the kids from bigger fish. So when a piece of shit like Chen gets his ticket punched, of course people don't care to talk."

"You do realize that you sound like a suspect", Ibraha chimed in.

She snorted. "What are you going to do, arrest a nun? Yeah the tabloids would love that piece."

"If the public realized that this nun, was a former junkie cop that got strung out then maybe it wont be as ridiculous of a suspect now would it", Ibraha crossed his arms with a smirk.

She frowned, walking towards the two sitting down on the desk. "I'm not ashamed of my past. I may have been a junkie but I was a damn good cop. And unfortunately for you, all that smack didn't fry my brain and now that I'm sober, I can see right through this bullshit. You want to bring me in fine, but you have no grounds for it. You want to make yourselves the laughing stock of the department then go right ahead. But I don't have to tell you shit."

Takenaka sighed, placing his shades back on getting up from the seat. "Well its good to see you again Eda." He tossed his card on he desk. "If you have anything, anything at all you know where to find us." He motioned for his partner to follow, exiting her office.

Eda sighed, leaning back into the chair. "Revy, what the hell did you do?"

* * *

Revy watched as he downed another shot of rum without any remorse.

"Do you even know how many shots you had?" She mumbled towards the man.

"Not enough", Rock drank with a sigh.

They made their way back to the one bedroom suit at the Ransap Inn not long ago before Rock decided to basically buy up the back wall of a liquor store. At first after taking a couple of shots of rum herself, she began to realize they were drinking for two completely different reasons. They both started off eager. Matching each other glasses, taking count of how many drinks they had until the point where it didn't matter anymore, but after awhile she slowed while he sped up. Then, she looked up in his eyes. Most alcoholics reached a point of content, giving a sloppy smile or rambling on loudly with laughter following closely by. But Rock sported the same look he had last night, when he said he was a dead man. Rock wouldn't go into detail about what exactly he saw earlier, but she could tell he was scarred from it forever. His shoulders had a bit of weight on them as he slouched and his eyes dimmed a bit since a few nights ago. And while she herself would place any and all trauma into the back of her mind in a little box, he seemed to be dealing with it in another manner.

Rock stumbled over to the table, riddled with liquor as he poured another.

Although she was shocked to see a pencil pusher office boy drink a full bottle of Bacardi and still managed to be coherent, Revy couldn't stand seeing him down one drink after another. Seeing him at his lowest, drinking like a alcoholic, like the ones she grew up around made her skin crawl.

Revy was too drunk herself to get up and go out for some fresh air, so instead she decided to sit up with him watching tv in the small hotel room he rented until the apartment was furnished and repaired. After finishing the bottle of Bacardi he began to slip up and speak to her in Japanese.

"English, Rock", she snapped her fingers in front of his face before laughing at the guy.

"Sorry", he gave a faint laugh. "I haven't drunk this much since college. For a minute I thought I was back home", he slurred.

Her ears perked up. He hadn't talked much about his past, but to be fair she hadn't either. She was starting to see another side of Rock.

"Alright Rock, slow down for me will ya?"

Sober Rock was always quiet and reserved. A stiff and proper office boy. While drunk Rock was more vibrant and looked more comfortable. Although his speech was slurred, he talked a bit faster than he normally would even slipping his languages. He was also a smug bastard. As much as she hated to admit it, Rock was smart. She might have been a smart ass, but he knew how to win an argument without using force. While sober Rock would give in, letting her have the last say, drunk Rock would try his best to win an argument at all cost no matter how petty it might have been.

But this time, he paused, mid sip before placing it on the table. He looked at the floor before shaking his head in agreement. He looked over towards the clock flashing past midnight and sighed. "It's late."

"Since we're both fucked up, I guess its bedtime. You know the drill lye down on your side so you don't choke to death."

He laughed. "Wouldn't that be", he paused lying down on his side propping his head up on a pillow looking towards her,"ironic. But then again, I doubt anyone would miss me if I did." He sighed.

"Why are you still moping?" Revy folded her arms, sitting with her back to the headboard looking down at him. The bed was large enough for both of them to have space and enough distance from each other. She still debated on sleeping in the same bed as a drunk. But against every fiber in her body she gave the bastard a chance.

He shifted turning his head in her direction. "Hm?"

"You got lucky. All of your problems are gone and you're a few dollars richer. If you ask me, its like it never happened so that's how you treat the situation."

He stayed silent. Revy could tell he was replaying everything in his mind. It was his poison. To over-think everything. She looked down towards him, wondering if he was drifting to sleep but instead his eyes were fixated on the television.

"Hey Rock."

"Yeah?" He turned onto his back looking up at her. His eyes, glossy, and his face red from the alcohol made him look even more like a dork to her.

"You know, that move you tried on Bao. Where'd you learn it?"

"Oh. I, uh", he propped himself up. "I learned it as a kid", he smiled looking towards her.

Revy paused, hoping he would continue. "I was the kind of kid that uh, got beat up a lot."

"No, you?" She laughed.

"My father", he paused with a frown, "wanted his kids to be strong so he took me to his friend who ran a dojo", he slurred, eyes dreary.

"I hated it."

"Why? I thought beating those kids asses would give you some satisfaction."

"I hate violence."

"Tch. Such a drama queen, and a mopey bastard."

He laughed. "But I'm your mopey bastard", he slurred.

Revy paused. His eyes were glazed, with a look that made her feel uneasy. She scoffed placing a pillow over his face. "Please in your dreams. Anyway you gonna show me how to do that move some day?" She sifted the conversation, hoping he wouldn't press further.

"No", she heard a voice call from under the pillow.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Cuz, you're too aggressive."

"Fuck you."

"See? Aikido is used to", he yawned taking the pillow from his face. "reflect an attackers energy against them. Its for... defense."

She looked towards the tv humming in the background. "So?"

Revy felt his hand on her arm, pulling it closer.

"When you learn that violence", he paused slurring his words further, "is only..last option. That you should never be a, uh attacker. Use it only to protect, then I'll...I'll teach you."

She ripped her arm from his grasp with a laugh.

"Fuck that, I have a gun. I'll just blast any attacker before they get me and skip the moral lessons." She said. "What do you think about that Rock, huh?"

But before she could get her point across he fell asleep. Leaving her alone with the humming of the television and the soft snores resonating from him.

"Fuck you too, partner." Revy tugged the covers over herself, shutting off the television.


End file.
